The Brother Quest
by Laughter's Tears
Summary: Three years ago, an arrest was made, a home was burned, and a family was scattered. Now, four brothers seek to reunite the family that they once were. But they need to find each other first. And once they do, how will they get their father back? Very AU
1. While I'm Alive

Hello! This is the first chapter of an AU that I has spent several months in the editing room. The story itself is not finished yet but I feel confident enough in the world itself to put up the first few chapters that I do have done. An introduction, if you will, to the larger continuing story.  
>So, please enjoy chapter one.<br>I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>Light flooded the tiny stone cell.<p>

"Soup's on!" a rough voice jeered as a tray of slop clattered to the floor. "Enjoy yer meal!"  
>The occupant of the cell waited until the cruel laughter had moved on before he slowly shifted from his pallet in the corner and reached forward to pick up the tray of lukewarm and foul smelling mush that could barely be described as food. The chain on his right leg rattled quietly as he settled back down to his daily 'meal'.<br>The door opened again and the torchlight assaulted his eyes for the second time that day.  
>A malicious chuckle reverberated off of the stone walls.<br>"How far you have fallen, my once-friend. Hello Yoshi."  
>The prisoner did not look at his visitor while he spoke; instead he focused on the wall, only the slightest flick of his tail revealing any of the flurry of emotions this 'visitor' had dredged up.<br>"I have told you time and time again, Lord Oroku, Yoshi is dead. You killed him. My name is Splinter."

Leonardo stumbled carelessly through the wood clutching his bleeding shoulder.  
>'Must find help. Must reach the village.' His mantra rang in his head over and over again and it kept him shuffling through the undergrowth, putting one foot ahead of the other as he grew steadily weaker from the loss of blood and the beating he'd taken.<br>He had not meant to surprise that wild cat. He was so sure he had seen it leave its den. Why had he accepted the bounty on a wild cat in the first place? He was a knight- would be a knight- and such missions were best left to foresters and hunting parties.  
>But he needed the money. And the cat had killed a child. He wondered in his head what kind of future knight he was if his two reasons were in that order. It was no time and the perfect time to think about it as he felt his lifeblood sliding between his fingers. He steeled himself against the pain and pressed onward.<br>"Help!" he croaked. "Someone! Is anyone out there?"  
>He had little hope of an answer to his call. As he understood it, the danger of the wild beast had left this part of the forest mostly deserted. There were few brave or stupid enough to take the risk.<br>His strides were becoming shorter. It would not be long now until he was helpless. Waiting.  
><em>'Well, at least I won't be cat food.' <em>He thought wryly. He had completed his mission, but at what cost?  
>"Hello? Is someone out there?" A voice called.<br>_'Yes. I'm here. Help me." _ He thought as he tripped over an exposed root and collapsed onto the leafy forest floor with a muffled cry. He looked up at the summer leaves and tried to think something heroic as the world turned to black, possibly for the last time. All he managed was:  
><em>'Huh. Green. Just like me.'<em>

His sleep was a comfort at first, removing him from the pain of the wounds. And then the dreams began and he would have given anything to have the pain back if only the visions and voices would cease.

"_Take care of your brothers, my son."_

_Flames. Soldiers. His family scattered to the winds. Failure. _

"_Come on! Please! Your brother will never forgive me if you die on me!"_

"_Leo!"  
>"Leo help me!"<br>"Leo, I'm trapped!"  
>"Leonardo, where are your brothers? Why did you not protect them?" <em>

"_Please Leo! Don't die on me, brother!"_

_The voices that haunted him in his dreams. _

_Flames. Soldiers. His family scattered. Possibly dead. Failure. _

_A broken memory of a lullaby and being rocked gently to sleep…._

"_Please… please… come back to us… I've just found you again…"_

At the sound of a dog happily barking at someone approaching the house, Donatello jumped up to put the notes he'd been writing back on the shelf where they belonged and duck back under the covers of his sickbed where he belonged. Shelly, April's ironically named dog (who had been her companion long before he had arrived to protest the moniker), only barked in that tone when her mistress approached. If April caught him doing anything but 'resting', she'd have his shell.  
>"Donatello!" April called from outside, sounding a more than a little out of breath. "Donatello, come out here and help me! I've got wounded!"<br>Don threw back the covers and slipped his feet into his shoes as he hurried to help. She was already at the door by the time he got there, bent beneath the weight of an unconscious humanoid turtle with several field bandages around his left arm and shoulder. Without a word Don carefully contributed his own strength to half-carrying half-dragging the turtle to his own room. It wasn't until they got him laid down that Don got a good look at the wounded turtle's face. He had to grab a chair to keep from falling over at the shock.  
>"Come on Don, you've seen blood before. This is nothing new." April said to her apprentice as she knelt to get the patient situated.<br>"That's Leo." Don said, barely able to raise his voice above a whisper, as if he was afraid that the wind from his breath would blow his brother away and he would never be able to find him again. April paused. "Leo? Your brother?" she asked, turning around to look at Donatello. The fifteen-year-old turtle nodded.  
>"I'll go get the water." He said, retreating out of the room with a cautious smile forming on his face and tears at the corners of his eyes.<br>He smiled to mask the knot of fear in the pit of his stomach at the sight of his brother's blood.

Donatello refused to leave his unconscious brother's side. Thus, April decided to just skip the coaxing and bring both of their suppers into the room where her patient still lay on Donatello's bed.  
>"So Leo is your oldest brother?" she asked, dipping her spoon into her bowl of soup.<br>Don nodded, smiling wistfully at the memories that were so obviously at the forefront of his mind at the moment.  
>"Yeah. And then Raph, then me and Mikey." Don looked at the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he's not okay. Three years… and then to lose him again…"<br>"It was just a little blood loss Don. His body just needs time to get some strength back." April reassured him. "Tell me about Mikey again, your twin."  
>Don smiled. "Mikey… we definitely aren't identical. He's got so much energy in him. It's like watching lightning incarnate sometimes. He's really curious too. He never stops trying new things. We're more alike in that way than most people realize. But I tend to be more methodical about looking for my answers. I ask. He does."<br>April held back a giggle. "I can imagine how well all of this _curiosity_ went over with your father."  
>Don pulled a face. "Yeah… we both tended to get into trouble for that. And for dragging our brothers along with us."<br>April looked in surprise at the turtle on the bed. "Usually it's the other way around."  
>Don smiled slyly. "Oh, don't get me wrong. Leo and Raph did their fair share of 'ringlead-ing', but Mikey and I were the ones who got us into the crazier stuff. There was this one time…" Don trailed off into a story of happier days before his family had been broken.<p>

"You need to go to bed Don." April said, lighting the lamp on the nightstand. Sometimes it amazed her how much Donatello could focus on a single task or goal, shutting out everything else.  
>"Donatello, you're barely over the Fever. If you aren't careful you could still relapse. You still need your rest." April said. It was like talking to a tree. Or maybe a stone wall, trees rustled every now and then if the breeze was right.<br>"He should have been awake by now." Don said softly. "He should have at least regained consciousness _once_."  
>"I'm sure he'll be awake by morning. You can speak with him then. I'll sit up with him tonight. You <em>need<em> to go to bed. Don't think I won't sedate you." April finished, placing her hands on her hips with a mischievous, yet determined smile.  
>Don chuckled, knowing from experience that she was entirely serious. "Alright already. I'm going, I'm going." He took Leonardo's hand, intending to say something to the still-sleeping turtle urging his recovery. Instead he frowned and placed a second hand on Leo's forehead.<br>"April. He feels warm." Don said, his voice laced with concern. The atmosphere of the room immediately changed as April hurried to check Leo over. The dreaded word hung in the air: Fever. Leonardo had the Fever. The apothecary and the apprentice hurried to gather the necessary supplies to treat the malady. Donatello dipped a cloth in a large bowl of cool water and laid it across Leo's forehead.  
>"I'm sorry Leo." He said softly. "This is all my fault." No one could deny it. He was the only person Leo could have caught it from. The most likely contaminator.<br>April looked up from where she was mixing up the herbs for the compress.  
>"Go to bed Don." She said.<br>Donatello looked at her pleadingly. "But… but… he needs me." He said.  
>April nodded. "And you'll be no good to him if you collapse from exhaustion. I <em>know<em> you were up last night working on your notes. Go get some sleep. I'll wake you if I need you."  
>Hesitantly, Don backed away from the bedside. He moved as if it was physically painful to do so. Pausing at the doorway, he turned back to April.<br>"You promise? The first sign of trouble and you'll wake me?"  
>April nodded. "I promise."<br>Donatello gave a shuddering exhale and left the room. April looked over to the bed where Leonardo lay.  
>"He's expecting to get his brother back. You'd better not disappoint him."<br>She meant it in more ways than one.

Donatello lay awake for a long while in April's bed- he'd given his brother his- before sleep finally claimed him. When he finally nodded off, he found little rest in the strange dreams that filled his slumber…

_Donatello walked the familiar forest paths around his and April's home. As he walked, the trees parted, revealing a small mountain farm that he would know anywhere. Home. The forest disappeared, and he walked forward onto the freshly harvested field with a wide smile.  
>"Tag! You're it Donny!" Michelangelo materialized by his side, tapped his right arm, and raced off over the stubble. Don grinned and ran after him, his own laughter joining that of his twin's. At first it was fun, but then Michelangelo began to put more distance between them.<br>"Mikey! Wait up!" Don called, only to be answered by his brother's laughter.  
>"Have to catch me!" came the gleeful reply. Soon Michelangelo had disappeared into the distance, and the laughter was fading with him. Still Donatello ran over the never-ending field, trying to recover the distance between him and his brother.<br>The field came to an abrupt halt at the house, which seemed to tower over Donatello as it had when he was a child.  
>"Mikey!" Don called. He was aware of little else but that he had to find Michelangelo. He had lost sight of him again. He couldn't let that mean losing him. Not this time too.<br>"Donatello, I need you."  
>Didn't he know it.<br>"Don! Wake up."_

April shook Donatello's shoulder. "Hmm? Wha?" He opened his eyes, blinking at the dim light of the candle she held.  
>"I need you." She said softly. His expression grew grim, too grim for a boy of fifteen, and he pushed back the covers and slid out of bed.<br>"I'll be right there." He said.  
>April nodded and shut the door softly behind her as she returned to her patient in the next room. Don rubbed a hand over his face, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He felt anything but rested. Still, he pulled his tunic on over his shirt as quickly as he could and practically snatched up the candle as he hurried out the door. Shelly lifted her head and looked at him curiously before laying back down to sleep by the glowing fire. Donatello entered his own room and was hit with the familiar and pungent smell of herbal compresses. April pointed to the bowl of water sitting on the nightstand.<br>"You know what to do. The compress mixture is out on the warming plate by the fire. I need to check the books for something." She said. Don nodded, not taking his eyes off of his brother. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." April said.  
>And so it began.<p>

The battle raged within and without the turtle that lay prone on the bed in the small back room of the apothecary's house. His body worked itself ragged combating the Fever and healing his wounds. All while he was unaware of his own efforts. The two healers remained ever vigilant, stretching their skills as far as they could to aid his body's attempts to fight the disease. April found and used the most potent treatments she could. Donatello barely left his brother's side except to make meals for himself and April so that she could continue to combat Leo's Fever- he was too anxious to eat much himself, and to feed Shelly and let her out to 'heed the call of nature'.  
>Finally, somewhere past midnight on the second evening, the fever broke. The two conscious combatants rejoiced quietly and Donatello ordered April to get some rest. With an exhausted laugh, she acquiesced, but made him promise to wake her. He didn't. She woke up the next morning to find him asleep in his chair next to Leonardo's bed. With a smile, she woke him and guided him- still half asleep- to bed and tucked him in before turning back to her patient.<p>

The first thing Leo noticed when he began to wake up was the fiery pain running up his left arm and shoulder. He heard a groan and wondered who else was hurt until he realized that the sound had come from his own throat. Slowly he opened his eyes.  
>'Where am I?' he thought. He must have spoken at least some of his question aloud because his field of vision was suddenly filled with the concerned, but smiling, face of a young red-headed woman.<br>"You're awake!" she exclaimed. "Here, drink this. It will help with the pain and the healing." She carefully lifted his head and shoulders up and lifted a cup of… something to his lips. Leo began to protest that he could drink on his own, but when he tried to move the arm that did not hurt he found that it would not follow his directions. So he reluctantly allowed this red-headed woman to give him the awful tasting… something as if he were a child.  
>"To answer your question, you are in my home. My name is April O'Neil. I found you bleeding in the forest. You're lucky that wild cat didn't kill you." She said.<br>Leonardo was beginning to grow tired. He had never fully woken up and the exertion of being upright wasn't helping much.  
>"I know… Had to… kill it… Didn't …. mean to…. surprise…." He nodded off before finishing his thought.<br>April looked at the teacup in shock. "This stuff has never worked _that_ fast before."

The next time he woke up, all he was aware of was pain. It shot up his arm and shoulder and it burned in his lungs. It felt like someone had shoved wooden plugs up his nose and clamped a vise around his head. Leo couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more helpless- _physically_ helpless that is.  
>He started coughing, a deep hacking cough that rattled in his chest. Instantly someone was beside him, helping him sit up and rubbing his shell like father used to as he coughed up wad after wad of phlegm. When the coughing was done he was left gasping for breath.<br>"It's over. Just breathe." A strangely familiar voice soothed.  
>'I must still be dreaming.' Leo thought, but followed the directions as the voice 'coached' him back to controlled breathing. When he was breathing normally again the hands holding him upright helped him lean back some.<br>"Here. Drink this. You need to get more fluids into you." The voice said and suddenly Leo was staring at a cup of water, realizing that he had never been more thirsty in his life. He drank greedily, too tired to care that he couldn't lift the cup to his lips and willing to rely on Someone Else's hands again.  
>"Whoa! Not so fast! You'll make yourself sick." Someone Else said.<br>Leo reluctantly complied. Soon the cup was empty. He closed his eyes contentedly as the hand took it away and slowly lowered him back down onto the pillow.  
>'Yes. Sleep. Rest will feel so good…' he thought, beginning to drift off.<br>"Sleep well, brother." The voice said softly.  
>'Brother?' Leo opened his eyes again as quickly as he could. The Someone Else had laid a hand on his shoulder. Darkness was creeping back upon him and he fought against it, trying to focus on the face above him.<br>"_Donatello?_" he gasped. It came out as a more of a soft moan.  
>And then the darkness claimed him.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think?<br>I was unable to put in the dividers I wanted, so I had to settle for just the line breaks. Oh well, they provide enough division.  
>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story to come.<br>Have a nice day/morning/afternoon/evening/night. :D


	2. Of Robbery and Thieves

More universe building! This one is short, but it does set up a few things. I hope that it answers some questions as well.  
>With each new chapter I hope that you, the reader, get a clearer picture of this world that I've dumped these familiar characters into.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night- that time between sunset and sunrise when decent people are asleep; or trying to anyways.<br>The sound of someone pounding on the door tends to make sleep a little difficult.

Lisa rose from her mattress, muttering curses against whomever had seen fit to rouse her in the middle of the night. Hastily throwing a shawl across her shoulders, the green-skinned woman pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and went to see what the commotion was all about. She didn't even have to ask who was there. Already she could hear him through the heavy wood of the door.  
>"<em>Lisa! Open up! It's urgent!"<em>  
>She rolled her eyes, but lifted the heavy wooden bar that rested across the doorframe.<em><br>"C'mon Lisa. It ain't just me out here."_  
>"I sincerely hope that this is a robbery, Raphael." Lisa growled at the turtle as she opened the door. "Otherwise you had better have a damn good reason for getting me up at this hour."<br>Raphael smiled apologetically and looked down. Lisa followed his gaze to two shivering, wide-eyed children peeking out from behind his legs. She looked back up at him and glowered."You brought children out in this weather, in the middle of the night?" She mumbled some curses and stood aside. "Well don't just stand there, bring them in before they freeze to death! I don't suppose you've fed them either." Raphael's sheepish smile earned him a slap to the back of the head. "Take them to the kitchen. And wipe your feet! Damn outlaws tracking mud all over my floors…"  
>Lisa went to go fetch the tykes some clean and dry clothing all the while muttering about the habits of 'damn outlaws'.<p>

"Mister Raphi-el, I don't think that lady likes you very much." Dinah commented quietly from her seat next to the fire, which Raph had brought back to blazing life a few minutes prior. He sat a few feet back, letting the children soak up the roaring warmth. It would fill the room eventually.  
>"What? Lisa? Nah, she's one of the best friends I got. Puts up with me anyways." Raphael said with a warm and reassuring smile at the small white cat.<br>"Yes, and sometimes I don't know why I do it." Lisa walked into the kitchen, holding a bundle of cloth. She looked pointedly at Raph. "You _still_ haven't fed them have you? I'm not your mother Raphael."  
>Raph just grinned at her. "Thank the heavens for that." Lisa just sighed and rolled her eyes as she pulled some bread from the breadbox.<br>"Leave the drama at the door please." She said, slathering some butter on the bread and handing it to the children with instructions not to eat it too fast.  
>"Aww. You wouldn't leave these kiddies out in the cold, now would you?" Raph joked. He received another glare.<br>"Go change your shirt and stop dripping on my kitchen floor, _kiddo_." Lisa instructed, pointing to the door. Raph stuck his tongue out at her, but acquiesced, heading to the storeroom where Lisa kept a few spare items for 'last minute guests'.

Half an hour later the two children- a white feline girl and a human boy with bright blue eyes and a mop of unruly brown hair- had been fed and were upstairs sleeping soundly in warm dry clothes. Raphael was sitting by the kitchen fire, cleaning and sharpening the pair of long knives he wore at his side.  
>"I take it that the less I know about those children, the better, eh?" Lisa asked, pulling a stool up close to the fire.<br>"That would probably be best." Raph agreed, not looking up from his knife or the fire.  
>"Then I won't ask you where you'll go next." She said,<br>"Say hello to the Head-Case for me. When you happen to see him, of course."  
>Raph grunted something that sounded like an agreement and all was silent for a few minutes.<br>"Samuel asked when they were going to go home." Raphael said, staring off beyond the flames "And Dinah… Dinah misses her sister. She's a twin, just like..." he trailed off leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken. "I don't know what to tell them. How do you tell a kid that they're dangerous to their family?"  
>Lisa put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You will find the words. And someday you will find <em>them<em> too."  
>Raph shrugged out from underneath the hand. "Yeah. Maybe. But it ain't ever going to be the way it was. I'm a criminal now, remember? I don't want to put that kind of burden on them."<br>"I doubt they'd care. If they're anything like the brothers you've described, they'd just be happy to see you alive and in one piece. Of course, your continuing mission to anger Lord Oroku notwithstanding." Lisa said.  
>Raph just smirked. "Somebody's gotta stand up to him. People need to look out for each other; Oroku only knows how to take. My father was there for me and my brothers when we were just like those kids. But there was no one there to stand up for all of us when they came back to take more. Maybe if there had been, we'd still be together right now." He stared into the fire.<br>"You will find them." Lisa reassured softly.  
>Raph nodded. "I know I will. They're my family." He stood and stretched<br>"I'm gonna go check on the kids and then turn in for the night. We've got a ways to go tomorrow." Raph said. Lisa nodded and watched him go. When he was gone she turned back to the fire.  
>"You have very lucky brothers, Raphael." She whispered to the flames.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, that's Raph. We saw Don, in the last chapter. Who's left... ;)<p> 


	3. Dangerous

Here's Mikey's chapter! I hope you enjoy.  
>I'm trying something new with the format. Please let me know if it looks weird. If it works, I'll keep using it. If not, I'll go back to the spacing I had before.<p>

* * *

><p>The Hardwick Fair was in full swing. Farmers had brought their best produce to sell, wives brought pies for judging, and spectacle acts from all over congregated, vying for the attention- and coin- of the townsfolk. It was a chaotic confederation of food and music and color.<p>

Michelangelo loved it.

He grinned as he snaked his way through the crowds to a brightly painted caravan wagon and poked his head through the heavily patched curtain.

"Does the Time Lady want some lunch?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Two pairs of eyes blinked at him. One belonged to a young pregnant woman, the other belonged to a brightly dressed, and thoroughly ticked off, blonde girl.

"Get out! I'm, like, _trying_ to see through time here!" A bright blue pillow connected with his face.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Mikey backed out of the wagon, still grinning. Riling Renet was fun. He stood outside the door and waited for her to finish.  
>He didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes the pregnant woman exited and Mikey offered to assist her down the steps. She accepted and thanked him with a smile, then turned around and offered her profuse thanks to the Time Lord's Apprentice. Renet just nodded.<p>

"Just, like, keep the kid away from that well." Renet replied, leaning against the doorframe. Then she turned to Mikey. "I almost lost that customer because of you, you know."

Mike shook his head. "No way. You had that lady wrapped around your Time-staff-whatever-you-call-it." He argued.

Renet sighed the sigh of the long-suffering. "It's a scepter. You know that. So… did you say something about lunch?"

Mikey bowed with an exaggerated flourish and held out an arm. "Come m'lady. Our banquet awaits."

Renet giggled and took his hand. "Like, lead on most kind sir. Let us totally stuff our faces!"  
>The two teens ran off towards the food vendors, adding their laughter to the carnival atmosphere.<p>

One of the biggest draws to the small-town country fairs was the contests of skill. Each one had their own that would bring in competitors from all over and spectators from far and wide. At the Hardwick Fair, the big draw was the wrestling tournament. And for six years running one man had taken home the prize.

John Hunter, aka "The Hun", was a mountain of a man who had been supplementing his hefty sheriff's salary with the winnings from wrestling matches and tournaments for as many years as he had been winning. And if John Hunter could only be called one thing, it was a winner. All of life was a contest and while The Hun may not have been born to a winning status, he'd be damned if he let that stop him from being on the winning side from there on out.

While his birth may not have gifted him with the standing he desired, it had given him one unique advantage that he exploited at every chance that he got: his size. John Hunter towered above average men. Already broad shouldered and big-boned by nature, he worked to put on the extra muscle and poundage that had children mistaking him for a true 'giant' wherever he went. He wasn't very quick to correct them.

The Hun knew a winner when he saw one; like recognizes like, after all. And when Lord Oroku took notice of him and offered him a position, he jumped at the chance to be on the winning side. With Lord Oroku backing him he climbed farther than he had ever dreamed possible. Possibilities had opened up that allowed him to dream of even more. And he owed it all to his lord. Serve him faithfully and he would climb even farther.

He intended to climb.

In the meantime, places like the Hardwick Fair served as a way to remind John of where he had come from. They also provided a source of 'alternative' income and, occasionally, recruiting opportunities.

The leather gloves that John Hunter's opponent, a black bear named Arturo, wore over his claws were probably unnecessary. He was accustomed to working around teeth, horns, claws and whatever else his opponents might throw at him on the job. However, The Hun would never turn down an advantage when offered. He brought up his arms, grinning like a shark. Arturo growled. The bell rang and The Hun rushed his opponent. This was a fight he intended to win.

Mikey followed Renet through the crowd of cheering people.

"C'mon! The match is already started." Renet pulled Mikey towards the ring. "I want to see Arturo fight."  
>Michelangelo opened his mouth to agree with her and ask her to slow down.<p>

"Go Hun! Show 'im what yer made of!" a woman next to him cheered, her tail slapping the ground and raising dust.

Mikey's eyes widened and he backed up. "I- I have to go." He stammered. Confusion showed on Renet's face.

"Why?" she asked. "We were going to cheer for Arturo."

"I just… I can't be here." He tried to explain, his words getting caught in his throat as the memories came bubbling back up unbidden. "_He's_ here." He pulled his hand away. "I just can't!" he exclaimed as he turned tail and ran as fast as the crowd would allow ignoring Renet calling behind him.

She found him an hour later, sitting high up in a tree. Without a word she removed her cape and started climbing.

Mikey felt very childish, sitting up in a tree sniffling. Somehow it felt even more childish trying to 'play it cool', ignoring Renet's approach. "Hey." He said as she pulled herself up onto the branch he had perched on. He watched for a moment as she struggled to pull herself completely up and wordlessly offered a hand, which she accepted just as silently.

Renet situated herself next to Mikey in the tree and proceeded to dust herself off and pick the sticks and leaves out of her hair. "So." She felt really stupid as soon as she said it because she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
>Mikey turned to face her, leaning his shell against the tree trunk. "So?" it was an awkward conversation if there ever was one.<p>

Renet took a deep breath and decided to just be blunt. "So what are you doing up here Mikey?" she asked. "Because you were, like, really excited and then WHAMO! you just… panicked." Renet stumbled over her explanation. "And you looked… scared." She said with a small, albeit worried, smile. "If I'm out of line I'll totally back off. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to, you know, help." She shrugged and stared down at the ground, swinging her legs idly.

Mikey looked out into the distance. "I'll be okay. Just… bad memories." He said quietly.

Renet put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "They're out there Mike. You _will_ find them." It had taken Mikey a long time to open up about what had really happened to his family; how The Hun and his men had ripped through his home leaving nothing but a burned husk of a farmhouse and scattering what was left of their family in the chaos. The significance of his trust wasn't lost on any of the people he told. He only gained allies in his quest to find his family and bring them back together despite the fact that it would mean losing an income for their little traveling show.

Mike managed a small smile. "Is that a prediction from the Timestress?" he asked teasingly.

Renet smiled back. "Sorry. I left my hat in the wagon so it's not official or anything." She joked. "But it doesn't really take temporal magic to figure it out." She said seriously. "If we don't find them, they'll find you. With all of you combing the country for each other, odds are that you're bound to run into each other sooner or later."

"I really want sooner." Mikey was staring off into the distance again. His brothers were out there. Somewhere. And his father…  
>"'Sooner' would be <em>so<em> nice right now." He whispered.

'Sooner' would merely be the beginning.

The footsteps of the nervous messenger resounded on the stone and tile floor. "My lady, the reports have come in. We lost three more tax wagons to… bandits." The messenger relayed the information and waited dutifully, fidgeting and biting his lip. No messenger liked to be the bearer of bad news. And there had been so much bad news lately.

The dark-haired lady set aside her embroidery and rose. "Tell me, were these 'bandits' the same that attacked the last wagon, and the one before that?"

The messenger nodded. "Yes, m'lady." He said, trying not to stutter as the daughter of Lord Oroku walked towards him, a frown creasing her brow. He held in his trembling, but could not help the beads of perspiration that formed on his forehead and chest.  
><em>'I'm going to die.' <em>He thought. Logic was of no use to him now that the notion had cemented itself in his brain.

Lady Oroku Karai swept past the terrified messenger and out the door into the corridor.  
>"See him out and be certain he does not soil himself in my library." She said cooly to one of the guards stationed at the door. "I must report to my father."<p>

That turtle was proving to be far more of a nuisance than she had predicted.

* * *

><p>I still do not own. Review if you like. Or not. Whatever floats your boat.<p> 


	4. Moving Forward

Well, here it is. The last chapter I have written so far. I am working furiously on the next one, but due to complications with a change in internet providers I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Please hang in there with me. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Earlier…<em>

A single torch lit the near-empty Jailhouse portion of Lord Oroku's dungeon. The light of the flame danced and flickered across Casey's face as he reached for his prize.

Almost…

Nearly…

There! His fingers brushed the rusty nail and it rolled into his grasp. The lean, muscular man sat up grinning like a kid on his birthday. He examined the nail and his grin widened to Cheshire proportions.  
>It was perfect; long, slender, and only partially rusted. Casey Jones immediately set to work picking the lock that chained him to the wall by his ankle.<br>His 'plan' was interrupted a few seconds later when the door to the Jailhouse opened. Casey pulled the key out of the lock and hid it in his fist. He couldn't help the relief he felt when the guards brought in another prisoner. It meant that they weren't ready to make him stand trial yet. Then he saw the prisoner and felt mildly ashamed.

The kid fought them the whole way in. Casey found himself smiling at the young turtle, rooting for him. Of course, he wouldn't win, but it had been a long time since he'd seen anybody willing to outright _fight_ Lord Oroku's guards. Heck, he didn't even do it anymore. Not much anyways…

"Let me go! You can't do this! Let go a' me! What have you done with him?"

None but the other prisoner paid the boy's enraged screams any mind. They finally got his leg pinned down to get the cuff latched around his ankle. Casey's blood boiled when one of them gave the kid a quick kick to the head to daze him while the guards hightailed it out of the cell. As soon as he was able, the turtle was up and grasping the bars of the cell.

"Hey! Get back here! I ain't through with you yet! Tell me what you sick punks did with him! If he's hurt all of you are DEAD! Do you hear me? DEAD!"

Casey resumed attempting to pick his lock. After about five minutes of shouting the turtle sat down with his back against the wall, arms folded across his torn and stained gray tunic. Casey looked up at him every now and then, but he rarely moved from the same position- always staring at the door. Actually, glaring would be a better word. It was getting creepy.  
>Finally, Casey had had enough of this angry creepy turtle kid.<p>

"Hey." He didn't mean to snap it. This kid had been having a bad enough day- or maybe night- as it is. He didn't need Casey making worse.

The turtle kid turned his head and noticed Casey sitting there. "Yeah? What do you want?" he snapped right back, giving Casey a glare. Casey decided then and there that the kid wasn't worth his time. It wasn't like he was still screaming anyways.

"You know what, never mind." He turned away and resumed his lock-picking. 'Kid can be creepy if he wants to. His business.'

"No. What were you _gonna_ say?" the kid was trying to pick a fight and Casey knew it. He almost chuckled.  
>'Wrong guy kid. I could kick your ass any day of the week.' He thought, but said nothing. He wasn't the guy the kid was angry with and he didn't have the kind of time to take the bait.<br>"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" the kid was persistent. 'Fine.' He thought 'Might as well make some conversation.'

"I was just gonna say that you look a little young for a 'public enemy'."  
>He didn't. Casey'd seen seven year olds cut purses and get away with it. He'd also seen them get caught. But talking about their age to these kinds of kids usually got them talking about <em>something<em>... except that this kid wasn't talking.  
>Casey looked over his shoulder to check on The Kid. He had leaned his head up against the wall and was staring up at the ceiling. Okaaaay…<p>

"I'm not a 'public enemy'. Whatever that means." He said so quietly that Casey almost missed it.

The dark-haired man returned to his lock. "Sure. Wrong place wrong time, right?" he asked. He'd heard the 'innocent' song and dance before. Hell, he'd sung it.

The Kid jumped up. "I'm tellin' ya I ain't done nothin'! Nothin' but what's right! What am I supposed to do when men come into our home, saying things about our father, sayin' they're going to take him away from us?" The Kid was yelling again. He had Casey's full attention. This story had begun to sound too familiar for his liking; it was unsettling.

"You fight. And you lose. Lose _somethin'_ anyways." Casey replied quietly, thinking of his own Day of Hell.  
>Silence reigned in the jailhouse as both inmates disappeared into their thoughts.<p>

Casey was brought out of his introspection by the thud of the main door's bolt. He swore under his breath and hid the nail again. He hadn't planned for a distraction. His little trip to la-la-land had taken up valuable time. Time he didn't have when every minute brought him closer to his trial.  
>The door opened and the kid was on his feet so fast that if Casey had blinked he would have missed it.<p>

"Father!"

'Father'? He looked and sure enough, the guards were bringing another prisoner in. There was a distinct lack of familial resemblance, but Casey was fully aware that adoption was far more common than the census records would lead one to believe. The reunion didn't hold his attention for long, however. He was too busy glaring a hole through the head of the giant of a man who had just walked through the door.

John Hunter glanced at Casey and chuckled in amusement. "Well, well, well Arnie-boy. Look at you. What would your father say if he could see you now?" The Hun grinned cruelly as Casey swore and spat at him. "Your father was a good man, _Arnold_. He'd be rolling in his grave, don't ya think!" Hun's smile widened as Casey swore again.

There was a clang as the adjacent cell door closed, signaling that the new prisoner was secure. Hun nodded to the inmates. "Enjoy your accommodations. And Jones, I'm glad we could have this talk." He hit his palm with his fist, "I hope we can have another conversation _real_ soon." Casey chose not to answer this, but if looks could kill…  
>The door to the prison slammed shut behind The Hun.<p>

Casey glanced over to the other occupied cell. The kid was helping his father sit up against the wall. The rat may be covered in fur, but it was still easy to tell that John Hunter had done a number on him.

"Take it easy. I got ya. Let me help you." The kid was saying as he tore off a piece of his sleeve to wipe some of the blood from his father's fur.

Casey resumed lock-picking. It kept his hands busy and the memories away.

"My son. I am so sorry. This is my fault." The father said.

"Hey, I'm the one who had to jump in swinging." The kid tried to joke.

"No." his father protested "I knew this was coming. When Oroku acquired lordship over the mountain I should have sold the farm and taken all of you far away, out of his reach. But I was a stubborn fool; and now my sons must pay the price for my lack of judgment."

(three years later)

Raph looked down from his perch in an oak tree, scanning the forest for any signs of possible danger. The two children sat below him, taking a short rest by a stream. Satisfied that they had picked up no pursuers, he climbed down to fill his canteen.

"Mister Raphi-el?" Samuel whispered.

Raph smiled. "I'm just Raph kid. What do you need?" he asked as he knelt by the water.

"Oh. Okay. I was just wonderin'… how much further do we hafta go?" the little boy asked.

Dinah looked up from the water. "We can't go too far Mister Raph. Daddy won't be able to find us."

Raph closed his eyes. He had to tell them. It wasn't fair to keep them in the dark. He opened his eyes and Dinah was smiling at him. He swallowed. "Listen, kids, we need to talk about something." He said, curse his treacherous tongue. There was no way out now.

Samuel edged closer. "What is it? We've been tryin' real hard to be quiet like you showed us."

Raph smiled faintly, "Yeah. And you've been doing a great job too. This is something different. Do you remember when I told you that I was taking you someplace safe?" Both children nodded. "Do you know why?"

"You said that the mean men weren't going to get us again." Dinah piped up, proud of herself for knowing the answer.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying to keep you safe from them. But… they're going to be looking for you. Those men don't like me and they're going to be very upset that I didn't let them take you away."

"Are you gonna get in trouble?" Dinah whispered, eyes wide.

Raph smiled reassuringly. "They'll have to catch me first. And I don't think I'm going to just let them catch me. That's another reason why they don't like me very much." Raph sighed. He needed to just get this over with. "Look. Those mean guys are going to be looking for you. And they're going to look in the places where they think you'll go. Your home is going to be the first place they look. If you go back there, they'll find you and they'll take you away again. I can't promise that I'll be able to stop them again." Raphael tried his best not to scare the children too badly, but he needed to make sure that they understood the danger they were in.

"We can't go home?" Samuel asked, lip beginning to tremble despite the brave face he attempted to put on.

"I wanna go home! I wanna see Debbie!" Dinah made no pretenses. Tears streaked down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in her fur as she sobbed.

Raphael looked down at his feet, feeling as low as the dirt beneath them. He'd just made a little girl cry. And why? Because he wouldn't let her go home to her family, her twin. Who knew how long it would be before she saw them again, if ever. _Just like Don and Mike._ Hesitantly, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She surprised him by rocketing into his arms.

"Mister Raphi-el? Where are we gonna go?" Samuel asked. He looked so very lost as he asked that question; Raphael could feel his stomach churn.

"Somewhere safe. I promise you that. Somewhere safe."

(Three years earlier)

"I ain't leavin' you!" Raphael exclaimed, clinging to his father's wrist as tightly as he dared.

The man bent over the chain on his ankle snorted. "You don't have much choice kid."

Raph frowned at the man. "Don't call me 'kid'." he muttered, trying to pull his foot away. The man just grabbed his calf with a surprisingly tight grip and dodged the kick aimed for his head.

"Raphael!" Splinter admonished his son for lashing out at his liberator. "You must do this." He said softly.

"I ain't leavin' you here." Raph said, more desperately, but just as determined. Splinter shook his head.

"My son. Do not break an old rat's heart. I could not bear to see you suffer in this place."

Raph frowned. "But you expect me to just be able to leave? Like that? I _can't_ Dad. I just can't. What are you still doing here? I thought you were leaving!" He turned and yelled at the man who was still picking the lock of his shackle.

"Finishing." The cuff fell with a muffled clatter.

Splinter spoke again. "Raphael. Your brothers will be waiting for you. You must not let them down."  
>"Yeah, but you-"<p>

"I can look after myself, my son. Your brothers will need you. I asked you to protect each other. That request has not changed." Raph looked down at the floor.

"Okay." He said and stood. "But I'm coming back for you. Don't make me promise not to. I'm going to get you out of here Father."

Leaving his father in that cell was the hardest thing Raphael had ever had to do.

(Three years later)

It had been two days of light travel through the woods, however even that was exhausting to little legs. Raphael wasn't surprised when he heard a whistle through the trees that _could_ have been a bird call. He answered back in kind. _All clear_.

"Mister Raph? Why're you whistling?" A curious Dinah asked.

He smiled at her. "I'm talking to my friends. Telling them it's _safe to come out now!_" he raised his voice as he finished, earning him confused looks from the children.

When a bush off to the left started rustling and shaking of its own accord the kids jumped behind Raphael.

"Picked up _more_ strays, Raph?" A boy with a shaggy crop of brown hair emerged from the brush.

"Your compassion warms my heart." Raph deadpanned. "I didn't hear you complaining two years ago."

Ty just hmphed and muttered something about more mouths to feed.

"Hey! Nobody complained when Case and I dragged your sorry butt to camp. We always got room for tax orphans. You know that." Raph growled.

"Yeah yeah." Ty waved him off. "I know. Now let's go get these kids settled. Oh, and _you're _telling Mrs. Jones where you were 'cause I ain't answering to her."

Dinah tugged on Raphael's sleeve. "Mister Raph? Are we safe yet?"

"Almost kid."

Raph guided the kids through the brush into a large clearing. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the camp set up within and the people milling about. There were several temporary-looking huts scattered through the clearing and several more tents set up between those. The smell of food cooking had been wafting through the trees for some time now and the source was a large cooking fire being tended to by three women and a few younger girls. In the background, people ranging in age, size, gender, and species tried to look busy as they waited for the food to be done.  
>One man attempted to snatch a biscuit that sat warming with its brothers near the glowing coals… only to have his hand slapped away with a spoon by an older looking woman.<p>

"Here it is." He said. "You're safe here."

Tyler walked up behind him. "Yeah. They're safe. But where are you going to go when Casey's Ma finds out you're back? We've been looking for you for _three days_."  
>Raph winced and knelt down next to the kids. "Okay kids. You go with Tyler here. He's going to show you around, get you some food. I'm going to go make sure that there's nothing dangerous around anywhere within a five mile radius. Okay?"<p>

"Raphael! Where on earth have you been!" the voice rang out through the clearing.

Tyler nudged Raph's side. "Too late."

* * *

><p>I hope that answers some questions. I was going to wait to upload this, but I want to make sure that it gets uploaded at all.<p> 


	5. Waiting To Be Whole

Hooray! A new chapter!  
>In this chapter we get back to Donatello and Leonardo. And we explore a bit of 'What Happened to Leo'. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>"Knock knock, suppertime!" Donatello opened the door to his room and greeted Leonardo with a grin. "April and I made chicken and herb soup." He set the tray down on the table next to the bedside and handed the bowl to his brother.<p>

"T'anks." Leo smiled at his brother, but eyed the soup suspiciously. "Whud kind ob erbs?" he asked, his stuffed up nose garbling his words. "On' seggond." He grabbed a handkerchief from the table and blew his nose long and hard.  
>"What kind of herbs did you put in there?" he clarified as Donatello took the soiled cloth and handed him a clean one. "Is it anything like that concoction you made me drink at lunch? I don't care what you say Donny, that was not tea."<p>

Donatello just smiled and shook his head. "It's all common kitchen herbs, regardless of the medicinal properties they may or may not have." He handed Leo the bowl. "And I expect you to eat all of it." He paused. "Unless you throw up again. But that 'concoction' should have taken care of that."

Leo looked from the bowl to Don. "You really do know your stuff little brother." He said, a small sad smile forming on his face. "You've done well here."

Don nodded. "April has been kind to me. Eat your soup. I'm just glad that she found you out there when she did." He said, working in a prompt to eat. "What exactly were you doing out there? April said that you mentioned something about killing a wild cat, but you were barely awake at the time. Please tell me that's not what you were doing Leo."

Leo took a sip of his soup. "Okay. I won't tell you then." He said.

Donatello's eyes grew wide. "Leo… why… how… do you know how dangerous that cat is? It's killed a child and it seriously injured two men from the hunting party sent out to find it. One of them is lucky to still have the use of that arm. The other will most likely never walk without a cane again. And you… you almost died."

Leo looked down at his bowl. "It's what I do, Don. I'm not a knight. I have no lord. All I am is a man who knows how to fight. That's what the people in this village paid me to do."

Donatello looked at his brother incredulously. "Leo. You're hardly older than I am." Don reminded his brother.  
>"But I have the training. If I don't get the practice I'll never become good enough to be worthy of a title." Leo looked down at the bandages covering his shoulder and arm. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I could handle myself?"<br>"Why would you want a title anyways? And where did you get this 'training' exactly?" Don asked, tapping the side of the soup bowl to remind Leo to eat.

"Father is in prison. He's done nothing but what is right and Lord Oroku had him locked up for it. Hardly anyone even knows he exists since they brought him there, much less that he's innocent. If I can find someone with the power to free him, a lord who could stand up to Oroku, I'll pledge them my sword and hope it's enough." Leo took another bite of soup.  
>"As for who trained me; I've been training under the same man who taught father."<p>

(Three years earlier)

Leonardo stood in the kitchen of a small inn and tavern. "No, please, you don't understand sir. I _need_ this job! My family is coming-"

His employer held up a hand to cut him off. "Lad. You've been saying that for the past two months. And I feel for you, really I do, but times is hard all over. I'm sorry, but we just can't afford to keep you on. I'll recommend you anywhere you go."

"There's nowhere _to_ go." Leo said quietly.  
>He'd been waiting in the small town of Dunfirth for two months and his brothers had yet to appear. Every day was torture, waiting for them to show and then going to bed wondering where they could possibly be. He couldn't just <em>leave<em>. What if they came after he'd gone?

"I'm sorry." The innkeeper said.

There were three streets in Dunfirth. The town sat at the crossroads of two so-called highways that wound through the countryside like rivers. Here, in Dunfirth, they merged to form one before continuing on their way to Fennwyck. It was highly uncommon for someone to remain at the crossroads for long. Which was why Leonardo's extended stay had made him known throughout the town by reputation alone. Despite his efforts to stay inconspicuous, every day that he didn't leave made him stand out even more. Nearly everyone knew that his family was 'on their way' and that they had to be very late by now. When he arrived he'd had a little money salvaged from his home. The funds were intended to help his family launch themselves, to pay for those first few days of disbelief and confusion while they figured out what to do next. Leo only paid for a spot to camp out on the floor of the inn and a few square meals, stretched as thin as he could make them.  
>The money was still gone in two weeks. Leo could clearly remember the shame he felt when he felt for his coin-purse to pay for one of his meager meals, only to find it empty.<p>

And now here he was, standing outside of his former place of work, with only a few days' worth of coins in his pocket and no brothers at his side. He wandered aimlessly about the town until he finally came to a rest beside the well in the middle of the crossroads. Off to his right stood an ancient and battered signpost, proclaiming each of the destinations he could set off for.

"I can't leave." He said to himself. "They'll be here! Any day now…" But the words he spoke often were losing conviction. At night he would toss and turn wondering what had kept them, where they could possibly be. Perhaps they had been injured or were sick. Perhaps they had been arrested that night. Perhaps they were… no. That was a path he dared not let his mind wander down.

He stayed there all afternoon, watching the road from the mountains. Waiting. As darkness fell he still hadn't moved from his seat. Finally, the innkeeper's wife came to the well and saw him sitting there in the cold.

"Leonardo! What are you doing! Come on, come on. Come inside before you catch your death!" the woman pulled him up and led him back to the inn.

"I can't pay." He said quietly.

"You can camp out on the floor. It'll be warmer than this. There's sure to be work in Hardwick. Why didn't you move on? You know that we'd pass along word to your family." The kindly woman ushered him back into his former place of employment and sat him down at the table. Before he knew it a bowl of stew was sitting before him, taunting him with its mouthwatering aroma.

"I don't have enough-" he protested.

"Don't worry about it." The woman waved away his protests. "One bowl of stew won't drive us to bankruptcy."

Reluctantly, he accepted the generosity and gave in to his stomach's demands. "I have to be here." He said between bites. "I'm supposed to protect them."

The innkeeper's wife snorted. "And greeting them with nothing but empty pockets and the sky for a roof will accomplish that?"

"I'm doing the best I can…" Leo murmured, looking down at the table-top.

The woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "My pardon. I forgot for a moment that you're only a lad. Still young to be having such worries on your heart."

Leo merely nodded. He was about to say that he wasn't 'that young' when the door opened and a customer walked in. The innkeeper's wife was busied with the task of showing him around and preparing him a meal as well.

Leonardo found himself sitting across from the late-coming guest. Both ate in silence and then went their separate ways.

(three years later)

"Wait, what!" Donatello exclaimed. "What do you mean, 'the same man who taught father'? Our father is a farmer, not a warrior."

"Then what would Lord Oroku have against him?" Leonardo asked, leaving Don without an answer. "Our father had a life before us, before the farm. We had a life before him, Donny. You just can't remember it." Leonardo said, finishing with a sad smile.

Donatello returned the smile. "Will you tell me again Leo?" he asked. It was a tradition. One that had been left to gather dust for far too long.

"She had a voice like a bird and big smile, like Mikey's. Her hands were rough, but soft at the same time. And she would sing." Leo cobbled together bits and pieces of early memories to supplement the ones that Don was too young to have. There was a long silence in the room.

"Tell me Leo." Donatello said at last. "What sort of life did father lead?"

"This could take a while to tell." Leonardo warned. "April will be angry if we don't get our sleep."

Donatello smiled. "Been there, done that."

Leo laughed. The laugh turned into a cough. Donatello reached out a hand to steady him. "In the morning, Don? You might be recovered, but I think I need to rest tonight."

Donatello sighed. "Alright. But you'd better not leave anything out." He gathered Leonardo's now-empty soup bowl and the dirty handkerchiefs. "I'll see you in the morning." He said, unable to hide his smile. After three years he could finally say something so mundane to his brother. It's the little things you miss the most.  
>Leo returned the smile. The only thing marring the moment was the thought in the back of their minds: <em>"One down, two to go."<em>

* * *

><p>Yay! You've made it through the expository flashback chapter! Now we can start exploring those questions that Donatello is asking. Particularly that stuff about their father... ooh! I gave a hint! Treasure it. :D<em><br>_


	6. The Land Of The Living

Hey look! A new chapter! In this installment, we learn a bit more about Mikey's past, his present, and perhaps even get a few hints as to more than one of the turtles' future...

Enjoy. :D

**(Welcome) To The Land Of The Living**

* * *

><p>There was a fire roaring in the middle of the campsite. Around it was circled a cluster of colorful wagons and tents. And inside the circle there gathered a small band of people, diverse in size and gender and species. Music rose to the heavens with the smoke from the fire and the notes flew with the sparks. The little band of entertainers gathered to ply their trade in the privacy of each others company and it was here that they did their best work. There was dancing and singing and clapping and stomping; all in celebration of another successful fair.<p>

Michelangelo was smiling and tapping his feet in time to the music. He had food in his stomach, a few coins in his pocket, and his best friend (who also happened to be a very pretty girl) by his side. In this moment, life was good. And the next day, they would be on the move again. Another opportunity to look for his family.

A small but colorful train sauntered down the road. Every now and then someone would strike up a traveling song and a piece of the jovial atmosphere from the night before would overtake them again. They sang of heroes and sore feet, of lovers and monsters, of knights and fools. The music kept the pace going and it kept them from thinking too hard on their own sore feet and tired legs and stiff backs as they walked ever forward to the next opportunity.

By nightfall they had reached the crossroads at Dunfirth and they set up camp on the outskirts of the city. A small group went into town to see if they could find any business locally, or barring that, see if the residents would exchange some coin or food for a few hours of music in the square. It was a common way to test the waters.

"You are quiet tonight." Irene, the elderly flautist, observed of Michelangelo as they walked towards the town. "It has been a long time since the company was at Dunfirth."

Michelangelo nodded. "Yes. It has been."

"That was the winter that you joined us, was it not?" the vixen asked, flicking her ears toward him. "Speak up, son. You're mumbling." She commanded with a wink.

"Yup. It was that winter. Don't worry Irene. You're not going senile." Mikey smiled and patted the woman's arm.

"Senile! I'll show you senile, young man! You're still not too old to be taken over the knee!" Irene threatened with raised fist and a twinkle in her eye as Michelangelo fled grinning. Mission accomplished.

**(two years and six months earlier…)**

The frosts had come and then the snow. It covered the hills thick and deep in white drifts. The roads between towns became bare of footprints as folks hunkered down to wait for better weather. Even people who were nomadic by definition found a place to shelter for the winter.

The troupe stayed in an out-barn belonging to the ancestral family of Martin, the drummer; now the owners were merely distant relatives who reluctantly consented to allowing the traveling entertainers free use of the building in the winter. Every year it took some cleaning and a few repairs but in no more than a week they were all snug and cozy in their temporary (or more permanent, as it were) home. And they set themselves to the work of improving their show material, mending their supplies, perfecting new acts, and the like before the spring came and they returned to their circuit of fairs and tournaments and country performances.

The sky was dark in the mornings and the stars blanketed the sky. Arturo quietly exited the barn. The wagons were too large to bring into the barn, but they also required maintenance in order to remain reliable through to the spring when they would be needed again. The task fell to him today to check them and give them any care needed.

The chill slipped through his fur as he stepped out of the warmth of the shelter and as his eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, he saw the steam of his breath in the moonlight. Arturo rubbed his hands together and hustled to the side of the barn where the wagons were parked. However, his duty went neglected because as soon as he rounded the corner he saw the door of one of the wagons ajar. They should have all been shut tight.  
>With a growl, Arturo stomped over to investigate, drawing himself up to his fullest and most intimidating height.<p>

'_Intruder.'_ He thought, _'Who do they think they are? Who do they think _we_ are? Do they think that we have room to spare? Food for plenty? That we don't spend every last coin we _earn_ for our talents and are still in need of more to buy our sustenance? Who do they think we are that we can afford to shelter them for free?'_ Arturo's indignation at this trespasser grew with each crunching step he took towards the wagon. Finally he reached the den of the squatter. Baring his teeth, he jerked the door open.

Michelangelo's eyes flew open. A huge figure loomed in the doorway. His first action came from a half-asleep and barely-awake conclusion: '_The Hun!' _  
>He threw his blanket in 'The Hun's face and scrambled backwards looking desperately around the tiny space for some sort of escape. But the doorway was full of the hulking, shadow-casting figure. Mikey thought he was going to throw up.<p>

"No…" he croaked as the… bear? entered the wagon. Not The Hun. Mikey breathed a sigh of relief which turned into a shiver. 'Oh yeah.' He remembered. 'I threw my blanket.' It hadn't been much of a blanket in the first place. A dingy looking thing that he'd stolen from a cow barn that he'd slept in about two weeks before snowfall. Which had been over a month ago.

The righteous anger in him faded when Arturo saw the form huddled beneath a blanket on the cold wooden floor of the wagon. The young turtle didn't look much older than eleven or twelve. There was a split second where the boy was sleeping peacefully and Arturo was almost tempted to simply leave.  
>And then his eyes snapped open.<p>

Suddenly Arturo found his face full of dingy blanket. When he pulled the cloth free he saw the young turtle backed into a corner of the room, eyes searching desperately for some means of escape. The bear was horrified by the raw and unchecked fear he saw staring back at him. As he mounted the steps the boy opened his mouth and choked out a single word.

"No…" It was barely more than a whisper.

Arturo frowned and spoke. "I have no intentions of hurting you, son." He crossed the wagon in careful, slow steps. Each one made the young turtle flinch. When Arturo knelt down beside him, he was squirming. The massive bear gently wrapped the boy in the blanket.  
>"Why don't you come and sit beside our fire for a while?"<p>

Michelangelo looked up at the humongous bear in wonder. Had he really just heard that? A chance to get warm? To sit by a fire? Warm… like he hadn't been in weeks… A smile slowly spread across his face.  
>"Count me in!"<p>

**(two and a half years later)**

Sarah was chopping potatoes for the soup that night when there was a knock on the kitchen door.  
>'Odd.' She thought as she went to answer it. The vast majority of people who walked into their home used the front door. This was, after all, an inn.<br>She opened the kitchen door and saw a face that hadn't graced their inn in some time.

"Michelangelo? It certainly has been a while. Come in, come in!" she opened the door wider and ushered the teenage boy into the kitchen. "Is the rest of the company back in town as well?" she asked.

Mike smiled his greetings. "Yup. We're passing through on our way over the pass and I thought I'd stop by to ask… um… have you heard from Leo? Or, you know, anyone else?" The teenaged turtle looked at her so hopefully. His mouth was smiling but his eyes pleaded her to answer in the affirmative.

"…I'm sorry Mike. There hasn't been any new word since you were here last. I take it that there were no leads in Hardwick?" Sarah watched the smile melt from Michelangelo's face.

"No. No leads in Hardwick." He said stiffly, suddenly fascinated with the floor. "No leads in any of the places I've been. And no one who's heard anything useful either."

"I am sorry Michelangelo. I truly am. Do you have anything else you would like to add to the message?" Sarah asked.  
>Both Michelangelo and Leonardo had left messages with Sarah and her husband. Something to tell their brothers, should they happen to pass through Dunfirth. Some words to give them a little more hope than 'they went that way' or 'they were here, but now they are gone'.<p>

"Just that I haven't given up." Mike said, his smile returning.

Michelangelo was in much better spirits the next day as they moved on to towards the pass. They were going to cross the mountains and spend some time in lands where the people had coins to spare for travelling performers. Lands that didn't belong to Lord Oroku. There were a few who had been over the pass before and their enthusiasm was contagious. Mikey couldn't help but catch the bug. He told himself that the possibility existed that one of his brothers had sought refuge across the mountains, but in truth he was excited for himself as well. The chance to travel this far and see these sorts of things didn't come to very many people.

Renet walked along, chatting away merrily about the little village they had just passed through. It wasn't until she had walked a few yards that she noticed that Mikey was no longer answering her.

"Mikey?" she looked around. He had stopped and let the troupe walk on without him as he stared off down a dusty track that branched off of the main road. She backtracked to where he stood.

"Mike? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I will be." He said and resumed walking with one last look back at the nearly forgotten trail.

Renet looked at him curiously. "What's down there, Mikey?"

He simply turned his face forward and replied. "Nothing anymore."

**(Elsewhere)**

The door to his prison opened unexpectedly; Splinter shut his eyes against the light the light that filled the cell until they had adjusted enough that he could carefully open them. The daughter of Lord Oroku Saki stood in the doorway, a paper in one hand.

"Some reading material, rodent." Was all she said before she let the paper flutter to the cell floor and the door shut again.

Splinter rose and examined the page in the dim light that eeked through beneath the door. He nearly dropped it when he was finally able to make out what it said.  
>It was a poster, depicting a crudely drawn likeness of Raphael alongside that of his liberator. An unseemly amount of money was being offered for either their capture or their demise.<p>

"My son…"

He closed his eyes, but the phrase at the top of the page had burned itself into his memory.

WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE.

* * *

><p>Yes, things are coming together nicely... Did you enjoy? Do you want to review? There is a convenient button for it. If not, then that's okay too. Thank you for reading, all! :)And an especial thank you to all who have reviewed, fav-ed, or put this story on alert. Thank you for supporting the ramblings of a modest writer.<p>

Good afternoon, evening, morning, or day; depending upon when you read. :D


	7. Hello, Goodbye

If I owned them, would I be writing and posting this here?

* * *

><p>Donatello stood with his arms crossed and his shell backed up against the front door.<p>

"You're not going anywhere, Leo." He declared. The frustrated look on his older brother's face was matched by his own determined stare.

"Why not? April said it herself: the Fever is gone. I've been outside on walks, even runs. Why should this be any different?" Leo argued, his own arms crossed over his chest. Donatello may be stubborn, but Leonardo was just as determined. He had put this off for far too long to be stopped now.

"You're still not up to your full strength. If you need your gold that badly, I'm sure April or I can get it the next time we go for supplies." Donatello returned.

Leonardo looked hurt for a moment, and then covered the emotion with a frown. "This isn't about the money Don. I made a promise to those people. I need to let them know that I've fulfilled it. It's a matter of honor."

"Give honor a rest Leo! Give yourself a rest." Don exclaimed.

His outburst only earned him a raised eyebrow.

Donatello sighed. "Fine. Go. Get your gold and satisfy your honor. Then you can move on, right? I shouldn't stop you… Mikey and Raph are still out there…" he stood aside, head bowed beneath the weight of the confession.

Leo's eyes widened and he stepped forward to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Is that what you thought? That wanted to leave?" The answer of course, was obvious, but it was one of those moments where in the light of the revelation all that Leonardo could think of at the moment was to ask the obvious questions.

"…Maybe. Yeah." Don confirmed.

"Don. I just found you. Or you found me. I'm not quite sure at the moment who did the finding. But the point is, that I'm not going to just walk away from my brother any time soon. I may not be able to stay forever, I will need to move on eventually to keep working on the plan. But I swear that I will always return. And that you will always be able to find me." And with these words he gave his younger brother a hug. It was a short hug. A manly hug. But it was what they both needed at that moment.

"I do need to go into town, Donnie. I made a promise." Leo said. "But I'll be back before supper."

Donatello nodded and handed Leo the cloak he'd been holding hostage. "Just-" he stopped himself short "stay away from cats." He finished lamely with a shrug and a slight smirk as Leo walked out the door not, as it turned out, for the last time.

The gold had still been waiting for him. Though the townspeople had been quite surprised to see him. All had given him up for dead after the second week. 'There was no way that it could take a man that long to track, hunt, and kill a cat. It must have injured or killed him' they said. And though they were partly right, Leonardo did bask a bit in the awe of the townsfolk as he walked towards the market. It isn't every day that you can come back from the dead.

It was there in the marketplace that the day came crashing down around him.  
>He had decided to use some of the money to buy something nice for April. A gift to show his appreciation for taking care of his brother and for saving his life. Not to mention being a very gracious hostess.<br>But his search for an appropriate gift was halted when he passed the tavern. The front wall of the tavern served as a sort of bulletin board for public notices. It was where he had found the notice for the bounty on the wild cat. A very new bounty advertisement caught his eye. Not because of the sum listed, or because it looked like a prospective job. His reasons were far more personal. The trip into town cut short, Leo tore the paper from the wall and immediately began heading back for April's home.

(Elsewhere)

The subjects of the poster were currently dealing with some of the repercussions of Karai's advertisement campaign.

"Where the hell do these yahoos come from?" Casey exclaimed as he ducked behind a tree to avoid being skewered by a volley of arrows.

"Up here, moron." A voice came from the branches above him. He glanced up to see Raph smirking down at him.

"Lame-brain." He muttered as he began climbing.

Once enshrouded in the leafy branches of the tree, they fell silent and watched as their pursuer came into view. The tax-wagon had been a trap. The driver had leapt at them when they jumped from the bushes, sending the arrows flying and beginning the chase. Now he walked cautiously through the undergrowth, looking for his quarry in each bush that rustled. Belatedly, he wondered if he should be looking up in the trees as well.

Belatedly because it was around this time that Raphael and Casey jumped down on top of him, Casey's fist striking him in the back of the head and rendering him unconscious.

"Damn, that's the fourth one this week. And it's Wednesday." Raph commented, pulling a length of rope from the unnamed bounty hunter's pack and proceeding to bind him with it.

"They're getting' closer to the camp." Casey remarked, hoisting the now-hog-tied man into a fireman's carry.

"Yeah. We're gonna have to do somethin' about that." Raph replied. "But first let's leave this garbage down by the highway like the others."

(A Short Time Later...)

"Think this is safe?" Casey asked as he and Raphael slunk through the undergrowth of a denser part of the forest.

"We've been wanderin' in circles for hours. And you've managed to keep quiet 'till now, so yeah. I'd say it's safe. Besides, we don't have much choice do we? Gotta get these supplies to them sometime." Raph hefted the bag of foodstuffs he was carrying to a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"I hope they're not too bad off. We are late…" he mumbled.

"Mrs. M and Angie know how to take care of those kids. They hardly need us anymore." Casey joked with more confidence than he felt. He too worried for the children and their care-takers. The isolation required to remain truly hidden from Lord Oroku made it hard to stay in touch with the make-shift orphanage.

"I hope those kids are adjusting alright." Raph said quietly.

Casey circled a thornbush, using a fallen tree-branch to keep any of the stickers from snagging on his clothing. "I'm sure they're fine. You did fine, didn'tcha? And they got each other for company."

Raph rolled his eyes. "I was two, nitwit. And I had my brothers. In case it wasn't just a little obvious, those kids aren't even close to related."

"Hey, I'm just saying. They went through a lot together, you know, for a kid. They know each other now." There was a contemplative silence for a moment. "Why else do you think I let you hang around all the time?"

"Oh. Oh. _You_ let _me _hang around? That's rich! I think you're forgettin' somethin' pal!" Raph turned and poked a finger at Casey's chest.

"Oh yeah! What's that?" Casey crossed his arms over his chest.

Raph turned back around and continued walking. "The Inn of the Laughing Sparrow? Ring any bells, dancing boy?"

"Hey! You swore never to speak of that again!"

(Meanwhile…)

The front door burst open and slammed shut.

"Don! April!" Leo called, bringing the two running to see what all the fuss was about. He showed them the poster and was met with silence.

"Your brother Raphael." April finally said. They both nodded.

Donatello took the poster in his hands to look at it more closely. "It can't be. Raph's not a criminal! He's… Raph! It's got to be some kind of frame-up. There's no way that _Raph_ did all this!" he pointed to the list of his suspected crimes. It included accusations of property damage and petty theft to multiple charges of kidnapping.

"People can change, Don. And people can lie. Either way, we'll find out the truth when we see him." Leo said, stretching his injured arm.

"Whoa. Time out. Hello, I'm April and at the moment I seem to be the voice of reality here." The red-head interjected. "You," she pointed to Leo "are still injured. A trip into town is one thing, what you're asking me to condone is another entirely."

Don shot her a pleading look. "…April."

She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Don't 'April' me. What happened to you? This morning you were all for locking him in the root cellar."

Leo leveled his gaze on a sheepish Donatello. "Uh… people change?" he offered with a shrug and a 'please-forgive-me' grin. Leo turned back to April.

"With all due respect, April, this is the first lead we've had to _any_ of our brothers. Common sense only goes so far where family is concerned. I have to find him before someone else does."

"Wait a minute!" Don exclaimed "What happened to 'we'? I'm not just going to sit here and let you do all the finding!"

"Like hell!" Leo scoffed. "Don, have you seen the number here? Even if every word on this paper is a bald-faced lie, Raph must have done something get someone very powerful very ticked off. There's going to be a lot of bounty hunters looking for him and trust me when I tell you that most bounty hunters are dangerous men. Especially when dealing with these amounts of money. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, or worse." Leo put a hand on Donatello's shoulder. "Please. Stay here."

Donatello folded his arms over his chest. "I'm going with you. He's my brother too."

"You're not going!" both April and Leo said at the same time.

..."I can't believe you talked me into this." Leo muttered as he slung his pack over his shell. Donatello merely grinned at him and hoisted his own bag, stopping to wave goodbye to April who shook her head at them both from the doorway.

"If you get yourselves killed, I'll hunt you down and murder you." She swore solemnly.

Leo smiled. "We'll try not to die then."

She nodded. "Good." She glanced at Donatello, who was fiddling with the straps on one of his bags. "Watch over him." She said quietly to Leonardo. "I'd hate to… have to train another apprentice."

Leo nodded, catching her meaning. "He's my brother. I will take care of him." He held out his good arm for a handshake and April surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"You and yours will always be welcome here." she promised.

Donatello claimed a hug, a still somewhat stunned Leonardo thanked April for her hospitality and generosity, and then the two brothers set out.

"Be careful." April admonished as the trees swallowed them and they disappeared from sight.

(Seven years earlier)

"Halt. Hand over your purse and you won't be harmed." The voice hissed from the darkness and was accompanied by the flicker of moonlight off the blade of a knife. Arturo had taken care to avoid the side street for that very reason, but it seemed that some unhappy soul had not been so wise.

"You do not want to attack me, friend." The victim spoke quietly and calmly. The sort of self-assuredness that gets one knifed in dark side streets. Arturo hung back at the corner and considered helping the fool.

"No, I don't! So you'll hand over your money and any jewels you might be wearin' and we'll both leave happy and alive. Got it?" The bandit was growing impatient. So was Arturo. He turned the corner and approached the robbery.

"Ho there! Having a bit of trouble?" he asked.

"You stay out of this!" the bandit exclaimed, waving the knife in Arturo's direction.

"I'm sorry." Arturo apologized, not slowing his approach "I heard the commotion and thought that I might be of assistance." He was very close now and the bandit waved the knife nervously as Arturo spoke soothingly. The blow came as a complete surprise and the would-be robber dropped like a sack of grain. Arturo smirked and flexed his wrist. That was easy.

"Are you alright?" Arturo asked the man who stood beside him, a hulking figure hidden beneath a cloak.

"I am unharmed, for the moment and grateful for your help. But it seems you have stirred the hornet's nest, my friend."

Arturo looked about him and saw, with an inward groan, that the man's words were true. From the shadows and the street a whole gang of thugs poured into the moonlit alleyway.

"I was hoping for a peaceful resolution, but if we must… " the figure threw back the hood of his cloak. Teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he grinned at Arturo. "Shall we?"

Arturo grinned back, a growl rising in his throat. "Let's."

And the two strangers-come-allies charged into the fray.

The fight lasted approximately two and a half minutes and when it was over, there were three unconscious would-be-robbers. The rest had fled.

"Thank you, friend." Arturo's ally thanked him as he drew his hood back up over his head. "I was not expecting assistance. If I can ever return the favor, do not be afraid to call upon me."

Arturo held up his hand. "I only did what was right. That you count me as friend is enough."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Very well. But if you are ever in need, you have a friend in the court of Lord Mortu. Ask for Sir Leatherhead."

Arturo was too shocked to say anything more as the well-known nobleman and ambassador went on his way.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Have a lovely daynight/afternoon/evening/morning.

COWABUNGA! :P


	8. Never Thought I'd Be Here

I Never Thought I'd Be Here...

* * *

><p>The tavern was dirty and dark. It smelled of unwashed bodies, spilled ale, and overcooked food. Exactly the sort of place that Donatello had never pictured himself in. And yet here he was. Seated at a table near the back, trying to make himself 'one with the shadows' that permeated the edges of the room, but there all the same. He took a bite of whatever was in the bowl in front of him, ignoring the flavor. Leo was out there somewhere in the crowded room, discreetly digging up information. It was the same as it had been at every town and tavern since they left April's. They were trying to find out where Raph might be or at least where people were looking for him. So far everything had led them to the area between this town and the last they had visited. Don looked up hopefully as Leo sat down at the table.<p>

"I couldn't find anything." Leonardo said with a satisfied smile.

Don raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what's so great about that. What are we going to do now?"

"No, you see no one in here would tell me anything about Raph other than things that are common knowledge." Leo explained "There were wild rumors and stories everywhere but here. It means we're on the right track. Why would the people here clam up unless they've got something to hide?"

Don leaned forward. "You think they might be protecting him?"

"It makes sense. There are lots of reasons why a small town like this would want to keep rumors to a minimum. Particularly to bounty hunters like us." Leo replied, referring to the pretense they were traveling under.

"So, what do we do now?" Don asked, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

"Now we start looking for real."

Neither noticed the waitress watching them leave.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo had never before seen anything like this. He had lived on a farm for the majority of his life. Until he began roaming with the troupe, he had never seen larger than a small farming village. Even after, they tended to steer clear of anyplace big enough to be called a city. 'Too many soldiers.' Martin had said. 'Settled folks don't look too kindly upon wanderers.' Arturo had explained. 'They think we're all cutthroats and pickpockets.'<p>

And so Michelangelo stared at his new surroundings, eyes wide. The troupe had traveled through several small villages and farming communities (all appeared more prosperous than those they had left behind on the other side of the mountains) and now they were walking down the streets of a large city, on their way to a nobleman's house. Mikey didn't know whether to be excited or petrified. The only noblemen he knew of had been responsible for taking his family from him. A nobleman had been the reason that he'd been alone, and cold, and hungry for so many months before finding the troupe. His father was likely locked up in some nobleman's prison. And he still didn't even know why. The thought cemented the decision in his brain. Going to this 'Sir Leatherhead's house was dangerous.

Beside him, Renet sensed his growing unease. "Is everything okay, Mikey?" she asked.

"Is this really the best idea? I mean, what if this 'Sir Leatherhead' guy is all buddy buddy with Lord Oroku? Arturo did say that he was an ambassador or something, right? Maybe I should just stay out here." Michelangelo slowed his pace as he talked and had come to a full stop by the time he was done speaking.

Renet smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him along. "You'll be totally fine. Sir Leatherhead is an ambassador to _all over_, not just to Lord Oroku. He was the one who negotiated the prisoner exchange after the Triceraton War. He's, like, a hero."

Mikey was still reluctant, but allowed himself to be persuaded. He still walked through the doors of Sir Leatherhead's home with the feeling that he wouldn't be walking back out.

* * *

><p>Leonardo and Donatello were cautious as they made their way to the inn in the quickly fading light of dusk. It was their goal to get a good night's sleep and set out early in the morning to begin searching the surrounding countryside for any sign of Raphael. Preoccupied with his hopes of finding his brother, Leonardo noticed the shadowy form skulking in the alley beside the inn too late. An arm reached out and yanked Donatello into the alley before either could do anything to prevent it. Leo's knife was out a split second later and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he demanded "Let him go! Now."<p>

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands." A feminine voice replied. "Drop your weapons. I don't _want_ to hurt him."

Leo glared at the woman who was holding a knife to his brother's throat. For a moment there was silence. And then it was broken by the thud of his knife hitting the dirt. "What do you want?" he asked tersely. "We have few belongings and even less money. We're hardly worth robbing."

"I'm not here to rob you." The woman said, releasing Donatello and shoving him back at Leo. "I'm here to warn you."

Leo was a bit preoccupied with checking to make sure that Donatello was uninjured, but Don was more curious. "Warn us about what?" he asked.

"Bounty hunting in this area can prove hazardous to one's health. What I've just done is tame compared to the welcome what awaits you if you actually intend to hunt Casey Jones and Raphael." The woman said.

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm afraid we'll just have to risk it." Leo said as he helped Donatello to his feet.

The woman snorted. "Then you're either very brave or very stupid. My vote sways toward the latter."

Again Leo glared at the shadows. "What business is it of yours what we do with our lives?" he asked.

She laughed outright. "I'm not worried about _you_! But if you don't want to listen to a stranger looking to save you some trouble, then fine. It's no skin off my nose."

"Come on Leo. This isn't going to help us find Raph." Don said quietly, trying to pull him towards the inn.

"I should say not!" the woman said, the mirth still in her voice "Though you'd better hope he doesn't find you, if the last few hunters are anything to judge by."

"I think we may meet a different fate. Although, again, I don't see how that is any of your business. Good evening." Leo replied tensely. "You're right Don, let's go." He said and they moved on, leaving the woman standing in the alleyway.

Another shadow materialized from the darkness behind her.  
>"You were right. I'll go find him." Was all her unseen companion said before going his own way. Lisa smiled to herself.<p>

'Two down, one to go.' She thought. 'Congratulations, Raph.'

* * *

><p>Mikey bounced back and forth, rocking on his heels nervously. He looked at the walls of the courtyard and back at the gate, wondering how fast he could get to any of them.<p>

"Would you stop that!" Renet said, placing a hand on his shoulder and holding him still. "You're, like, making _me_ nervous with all your fidgeting!"

Mikey smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He apologized. Then went back to scribbling in the dust with his toes until the door to the main house opened.  
>'This is it.' He thought. 'No going back now.' He was expecting any number of terrible things in the next ten minutes. What he did not expect was a table laden with food, a humongous crocodile standing at the head of it with a warm smile on his face.<p>

"Welcome to my home." The nobleman rumbled. His smile widened upon seeing Arturo. "My friend, it has been a long time."  
>Mikey's jaw nearly hit the floor when Arturo reached over to shake the man's hand with a toothy smile of his own.<p>

"Too long, friend. I trust you are staying clear of dark alleys?"

Sir Leatherhead laughed. "Indeed I am! It would do little good for diplomacy for an ambassador to involve himself in brawls in the streets."

Arturo laughed this time. "Then it is doubly good that I was there! Now we mustn't keep you from your feast, but if you'd let us use a bit of your lands outside the city walls to pitch our tents, my troupe and I would be grateful."

"Ah, but my friend, I have no other guests. You are welcome to use any of my lands on one condition." The ambassador said. "You must all share a meal with me."

Arturo smirked. "You drive a hard bargain, ambassador. But we agree to your terms."

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn and Raph was tired. He glared at Lisa, who was fast asleep against the wall behind him. He shifted his position to give him a better view out the window and the dust he stirred up tickled his nose.<p>

"AchHoo!" He sneezed and glared at Lisa again. "I could have slept in my own bed tonight, instead of traipsing all over the place and crawling through an attic to get a view of an inn." He muttered under his breath. "This had better be worth it."

"It will be." Lisa muttered, rolling over and wrapping her cloak around her. "Just keep watching the place."

"How do I even know what I'm looking for?" Raph asked, more than a little annoyed. He had intended to accompany Casey on another supply run to the orphanage today, but now he doubted that he'd get back in time.

"You'll know." Lisa said cryptically. Just like the last time he'd asked. Raph snorted, but went back to watching the inn.

Just as the sun peeked over the horizon, the front door of the inn opened. When he saw just who walked out that door, Raph was dumbstruck. He leaned forward, soaking in the sight of the two turtles walking down the street and turning onto the road out of town. He sat back, a wide grin on his face and looked over at Lisa who had a smile forming on hers. On impulse, he scooped her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you." He said, sniffling... from the dust.  
>"I gotta go!" he exclaimed, still grinning, and bolted.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope that my little story has been entertaining thus far. It's what I aim for.<br>Have nice day! :) Feedback is not required, but appreciated nonetheless.


	9. More Than Memory

Hooray! Another chapter! I've kept my lovely readers waiting long enough for this momentous chapter. And so, without further ado...

**More Than Memory**

* * *

><p>The road to Fennwyck was little more than a muddy track through the woods. But it was still the safest route from the rich soil of the mountain farms to the prosperous seat of Lord Oroku's government. It was this road that Donatello and Leonardo now traveled, eyes fixed upon the forests surrounding them. Leo knew that at some point they would have to leave the relative safety of the road and venture into the woods in search of their brother, but he didn't want to go blindly charging through the undergrowth either. If they had to risk becoming lost he would rather also risk being found.<p>

They hadn't gone far when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the shadow of something hidden in a bush. Something that didn't appear to be natural to the woods. Silently he started in that direction, indicating to Donatello to follow. He heard rustling and a twig snap, saw a flash between the trees. And in the time it took his reflexes to react, the chase was on. Donatello couldn't quite match Leonardo's speed, but he wasn't too far behind. And Leo wasn't all that far behind his quarry. Until the man vanished.

Leo came to a stop in front of a small downed and partially rotted tree. Donatello came up behind, slightly out of breath, a few seconds later. The forest was still and quiet. Leo looked around, but could see no sign of whoever he'd been chasing. He began examining the ground around him for tracks and footprints. Maybe he could pick up a trail.

From up in a tree, Casey Jones glared down at the two bounty hunters. They couldn't be professional. After the word had spread and stories were exchanged, this trick had become almost expected. He tensed, ready to jump, and stopped for a moment to think about the possibility that this could be a trap. And then the moment passed.

The man fell upon them from the sky with a whoop, taking Donatello down with him. Leonardo whirled to face him, drawing his sword. He narrowed his eyes at the stranger when he saw his brother in a senseless heap upon the ground.  
>The man, who he could now recognize as the other face from the poster, picked up a fallen tree limb and swung it experimentally before taking a fighting stance.<p>

"Disregarding the fact that you attacked my brother, I don't want to fight you." Leo said, still holding his sword up defensively.

"You got that right, punk." the outlaw replied, charging.

Leo had combat training under his belt and a bladed weapon in his hands. However, he was up against a desperate man with a generous reserve of raw strength and a reckless disregard for his own safety.

"I mean it!" Leo protested as he knocked aside blows from the improvised club. "We're just looking for someone. Maybe you can help us. We heard that's what you do- help people."

Casey lowered his weapon cautiously. "I'm listening." he said. Once again, fully aware that this could be a trap. But then, he hadn't gotten this far in life by ignoring his instincts.

* * *

><p>Raphael walked back into camp dejectedly. Due to the need to remain out of sight, he'd lost his brothers' trail and hadn't been able to pick it up again. He'd even walked the road through the forest in disguise, looking for them looking for him. There had been no sign of them. He'd gone as far as the next town but they weren't there either. It was as if they'd vanished into thin air and he though he treasured it in his mind, he thought that perhaps it would have been better if he had not caught that glimpse of his brothers. Better to have gone on as before than to have been given the hope, the promise, of the family he yearned for only to have it set just barely beyond his reach.<p>

Raph hardly noticed anyone as he wandered over to one of the cooking fires and sat himself down on a log in front of it. He would forever regret allowing this chance at reunion to slip through his fingers. Of that he was certain. For the rest of his life, even after they were all together again, he would look back on this day and-

"Hey Raph." Tyler tapped him on the shoulder.

Raph looked up. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. "What."

"Casey wanted to see you when you got back."

Raph stood, grumbling. If there wasn't a good reason for the interruption, he'd be more than willing to give Casey an earful.

"Where is he." He grated out.

Tyler pointed to one of the slightly more permanent structures. "He said you'd definitely want to see who he brought back today." the young outlaw added.

Raph rolled his eyes. Great. More kids. More charges of kidnapping, more mouths to feed, more kids to have awkward conversations with and to remind him of his brothers… just great.

* * *

><p>When Donatello opened his eyes he was staring at a twig-thatched roof; not a canopy of leaves, not a forest. He watched smoke curl along the ceiling before escaping out a hole in said roof and tried to piece together how he had gotten there. He certainly didn't remember it.<p>

"He's awake." A gruff, but motherly, voice said and Leo suddenly filled his vision.

"Donatello! Are you alright? How are you feeling? Are you hurt-" Leo was abruptly pulled back to a more manageable distance. Don raised his head to see a short woman on the far side of middle aged smack his brother on the back of the head.

"Give the poor boy some air! Good grief! He hasn't been awake two seconds and you're already trying to interrogate him." The woman proclaimed.

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Leo? Where are we?" Don asked.

His brother answered him with a grin and three magic words. "We found him."

* * *

><p>Casey met Raph outside the hut with a smug smile on his face. "You owe me big time." Casey said by way of greeting.<p>

Raph just pushed him out of his way and jerked the rough cloth of the door-flap aside. His eyes weren't given time to adjust.

"Raph!" two voices exclaimed at once, and he rushed the room without giving thought to sight. He collided with someone else, knocking them to the ground, and found himself encompassed in an older brother hug.

"Leo?" he asked in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

Leo shook slightly as he chuckled. "Yeah. It's really me."  
>Raphael became aware that he had seen two of his brothers that morning. If Leo was here, then – he turned around.<p>

"Donnie!" the younger brother was gathered up into a tight hug.

"Guys" Raph declared, "if this is a dream, I don't ever wanna wake up."

* * *

><p>By the time the feast was ended, it was far too late to travel out of the city and pitch camp. Sir Leatherhead knew this and insisted on providing lodging in addition to the meal.<p>

While he wanted to simply sit back and enjoy the luxury accommodations, Mikey found himself restless that night. He hardly knew his way around the nobleman's huge home, and so he simply retraced his steps back down to the dining hall. All evidences of the feast had already been cleared away. It was as if they had never been there. He wandered over to a window. He could see the moonlight make shadows along the rooftops and a part of him missed the trees and the countryside to which he was accustomed. In the silence, alone with his thoughts, he missed his brothers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The voice of their host rumbled.

Mikey turned with a start. He hadn't heard Leatherhead enter the room.

"You're light on your feet for a big guy." He said, startled.

Leatherhead chuckled quietly. "Perhaps. But you seemed lost in thought. That may have helped."

"Uh. Yeah." Mikey admitted, glancing back out the window.

"I was just on my way down to the kitchen. You're welcome to come along if you'd like to talk. I believe there may be a few of those sweet rolls left." Leatherhead offered with a warm smile.

Mikey was still looking out the window. "Why?" he asked.

There was a long pause. "I don't think you were asking about the rolls." Leatherhead said, pulling over two chairs from the table. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you do all this? The food, putting us up for the night, a free site. I heard the story, I was there tonight like everyone else. But this is… why? Why do we matter to you?" Mikey blurted all this out.

Leatherhead nodded. "That is a good question. And while I will admit my reasoning may have been slightly self-motivated, there is a level of altruism to it as well."

"That doesn't really make sense." Mikey pointed out. "You're just trying to help us, but you want something from us too?" He backed away, refusing to sit down. "So your charity has a price; is that it?"

Leatherhead sighed. "No Michelangelo. Though suppose I should not expect you to simply take my word for it. I do hope, however, that you will give me the chance to show you that I can be trusted."

Michelangelo thought for a moment. He thought about the feast, about the story Arturo had told, about the soft warm bed that waiting for him. "I think I can do that." He said.

Leatherhead smiled. Despite the teeth, his smile was so genuine that Mikey couldn't help but return it.

* * *

><p>Lord Mortu sighed as a messenger brought him the latest foreign report.<p>

"Oroku must be stopped." he said to the adviser sitting at his side.

"I know my lord. I have been working on the matter, as you requested, for some time now." Sir Leatherhead replied.

Lord Mortu passed him the report. "He grows more bold every day. If something is not done soon, I fear that even you will not be able to negotiate our way out of open war."

Leatherhead winced as he read the report, but nodded. "I know my lord. Which is why I have been exploring... other avenues."

Lord Mortu raised an eyebrow. "I trust you, my friend. Do what is necessary. But be careful."

The seasoned ambassador nodded, taking another look at the report. There was something about it that seemed vaguely familiar. After a few minutes, he found a few similarities in method to a few resistance groups in operation during the Triceraton Revolution. There was something else about the report though; something that danced at the corner of his memory, taunting him. Somehow he could sense that he was close to the key to all of this. But he hadn't the faintest idea what it was.

In the meantime, Arturo and Company relocated to just outside the city.

* * *

><p>:D I confess, I've been waiting for a long time to write this one.<p>

Thank you to all of my readers, to those who have put this story on favorites or alert, and a big thank you to those who have reviewed. Your support is very much appreciated.

Good day/morning/evening/night depending upon your current time zone. :)


	10. Playing The Hand We're Dealt

Yay! It's another chapter! :D  
>We've seen the laying of the foundation. All of the ingredients for this story are before us. Now it's time to turn on the heat and start cooking! And so, without further ado, I bring you:<p>

**We're Just** **Playing The Hands We're Dealt**

* * *

><p>"What you are asking me to do will be considered treason the moment I cross the border onto Lord Oroku's lands," Arturo spoke slowly, having carefully weighed the information put before him.<p>

His friend nodded, "We know. And we do not ask it lightly. Take time to think it over. Refuse if you feel the risk is too great."

Arturo looked up at Leatherhead, "Out of curiosity, why did you even ask me? I am sure that there are men more willing; men who are already agents of your lord; men whom you already trust personally."

Again his friend nodded, "This is true. But aside from your strategic advantages, you come the most highly recommended. Please, consider our request and send someone with your answer," With that Leatherhead stood and left, leaving a very puzzled bear to finish his drink.

* * *

><p>The Hun entered the Great Hall of Lord Oroku's fortress; his face was a picture of solemnity as he knelt before his lord and benefactor. The presence of Lord Oroku's heir did not go unnoticed.<p>

"Rise John Hunter. An opportunity has arisen for you to again prove yourself useful to me," Lord Oroku intoned.

John Hunter nodded his compliance as he regained his footing, "Name it, my lord."

Lord Oroku retrieved a piece of rolled parchment from a small table beside him and passed it to his daughter. Lady Karai rose and glided forward. She handed the parchment to Hunter and returned to her seat, all the while regarding the man with an expression that made her opinion of him very clear.  
>He did not think highly of her either. By sheer chance, she was his superior and he would honor that. But he held little respect for a silly little girl who had been handed all that he had worked so hard for and more.<p>

The Hun turned his attention to the parchment, breaking the seal and unrolling it. Two sketched faces stared back at him.

"These criminals lead a gang of rebels and thieves. They have become a nuisance to me, one which you shall remedy. Arrest them, kill them if you must." Lord Oroku ordered, "Lady Karai will turn over to you the information we have gathered so far."

Lord Oroku and Lady Karai stood and John Hunter hastily bowed again. "I shall serve you to the best of my abilities, my lord," he proclaimed.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of a dungeon cell, a prisoner of the Triceraton War lay on his thin blanket and padding of dirty straw. The grey darkness was becoming black darkness yet again. Another day gone in this stinking hole.<p>

"How the mighty have fallen..." Traximus muttered bitterly to himself.

The once proud warrior, who had vowed to die honorably in battle, reduced to a withering husk wasting away in the possession of the enemy. He had lost track of the ages of his confinement, resigning himself to his fate, waiting for the day when he had built up enough strength to attack the guards and die a Triceraton's death.

That had changed.

The cell across from his housed one of the Triceraton War's most famous warriors. Even his enemies knew him by name; his notoriety was second only to Oroku Saki himself. At first, Traximus thought he had misheard. It made no sense. Why would his enemies incarcerate one of their greatest war heroes? But he heard the name again and again until there could be no mistaking the identity of the inmate across from him:

Yoshi.

Traximus still built his strength, but now he built it to escape.

* * *

><p>Lord Mortu entered the Council Chamber and bowed. Before him stood the traditional three members of the Honored Council. They stood before their ceremonial seats in full dress for an official audience. He hadn't told them he would be coming, and yet there they were to greet him, the white robes and hoods stood out starkly on the dark stone floor. Normally, the council would sit or stand just before their chairs during an audience. Now, they crossed the floor and met Lord Mortu in the middle of the large, circular room.<p>

"Lord Mortu. What was the outcome of your meeting?" the head council-member asked impassively.

"Honored Council, Sir Leatherhead introduced me to a man who would be useful for our purposes. We presented our offer to him, but he was hesitant. His life is not completely his own to pledge to our cause, there are others who rely upon him. He will contact us with his decision." Lord Mortu replied, recovering from his surprise at the Council's unprecedented behavior.

The council exchanged a glance, "With conflicting interests, you are certain that this man is the right choice?" the youngest member asked setting her gaze upon the lord.

This member had joined the Council in the last five years, replacing the previous member who had died. Councilman Zek had been one of Mortu's mentors and his loss had been keenly felt. And for a time, personal feelings had clouded Mortu's opinion of the new Council member. Though as with most things, he was beginning to see the wisdom of the Council in their decision. The question was one that Zek would have asked of him.

Mortu nodded, "Absolutely! Those conflicting interests are the best cover for him and the best motivation. Our success is the only way to truly ensure that his people achieve true safety."

"Officially, we must protest this entire venture," A council member said calmly.

Lord Mortu looked around the room at the white pillars that sprouted from the dark stone floor like a forest. He was well aware of the Honored Council's Guardian Unit. And their occasional habit of using those pillars for cover in order to fulfill their duties during confidential meetings. But the Council kept no Guardians who were not worthy of trust.  
>"I don't see anyone taking records, honored council members," Mortu said.<p>

The youngest Council member smiled wryly, "Indeed, Lord Mortu. Do what you must to see this undertaking succeed. But remember your foremost duty: to protect these lands at all cost."

Lord Mortu looked at the two other, more senior members of the council. Both seemed fascinated by the pillars, looking more solemn than usual in their ceremonial robes,

"I understand." He replied.

There would be no further council on the matter. He was on his own.

* * *

><p>Lisa woke up bright and early to the sound of someone pounding on her door.<p>

"This starting to become a habit, isn't it?" she muttered as she threw a shawl around her shoulders and made her way to the door.

She woke up enough to take stock of the fact that the light timidly making its way in through the windows barely had the strength or presence to abate the shadows. Lisa lit a candle with the sudden determination to either go back to bed or make someone pay for forcing her to rise.  
>Another series of pounding thuds reverberated against the door. There went the fantasy of sleep.<p>

"Raph, isn't it a little early? Are you sure this friend of yours will be awake?" Leo asked as Raph pounded on the door of a small farmhouse.

"Who, Lisa? With us around she's gotten pretty used to keeping weird hours," Raph waved him off dismissively.

Don and Leo exchanged a glance. Don shrugged. He was no stranger to the concept; medical emergencies didn't always wait for a convenient hour and he said so. Leo still wasn't quite convinced. He was about to suggest that they come back at a more reasonable hour when the door flew open.

"Raph if I've told you once-"

they never found out what the young and quite perturbed looking woman standing in the doorway had told Raph because Donatello and Leonardo interrupted with gasps of surprise and exclamations of "You!" Leo even went so far as to reach for his knife as he stepped in front of Don protectively.

There was a moment of tension and then Raphael spoke up, "Leo, Don, this is Lisa. But I take it you've already met."

Leonardo was trying very hard to hold onto a grudge, but seemed that Lisa was as good at apologies as she was at ambushes. Raphael had proven to be an excellent judge of character. Donatello had been a bit wary at first, but even he was warming up to the woman who had, upon their first meeting, held a knife to his throat.  
>Raphael had made a joke upon learning that; something along the lines of 'some things never change', which prompted the story of how he had met Lisa. Similar circumstances had been involved.<p>

Somewhere along the line, they had all drifted into Lisa's kitchen. She and Raph had begun making breakfast, slinging quips at each other and bantering back and forth all the while as only friends can do. Leo was glad to see that, in the absence of family, Raphael had found people who would support him.

"If you let the bacon burn, I'm going to kick your ass into next week." Lisa proclaimed sweetly. Raph hurriedly turned to check the meat.

'Yes,' Leo thought, hiding a smile behind a sip of tea, 'Raph has found exactly the sort of friends he needs.'

* * *

><p>Not far from a little hamlet, The Hun hid behind a tree. The information was good. He'd double checked the sources personally. Most men would not be so thorough as to look into extraneous background information. The Hun was not most men.<p>

He allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up briefly. Most men didn't have the access to the background information on this case either. The file Karai had provided him with had proven enlightening to say the least. It was the information that he had found in that file that had formed the basis of his plan to capture the rebel. And now he was ready to see the first fruits of that plan.

With the raise of a hand, he gave the signal and he and his men advanced upon the little house nestled in the trees. The pre-dawn grey covered their approach in shadow, allowing The Hun to reach the front door itself undetected. He held up his hand and the men halted. They all waited tensely for a moment, fur on the back of necks lifting, tails flicking back and forth, all anticipating the signal and the ensuing action.

The Hun threw his shoulder into the door. He had the strength, weight, and momentum to splinter it. No one was expecting it to fly open, unlocked. The Hun picked himself up off the ground and glared at the stunned men outside. Remembering their purpose, they charged into the cottage, tearing from room to room, searching for their quarry.

"No one's here!" the shouts resounded through the little house as each room was searched.

The chaotic hunt didn't take long. It was a small house. The Hun performed an investigation personally. Finally, there could be only one conclusion: the apothecary's house was empty. The Hun frowned. He did not lose. And he most certainly did not lose to some herb woman and a fugitive's bookish little brother.

"You," he pointed to a group of men, "stay here and keep searching this house. Take it apart if you have to. The rest of you fan out and search the woods," there was a slight hesitation as the men waited for any more orders. The Hun was not in a patient mood.

"Now!" he barked and the men scurried off to their assignments.

This was only a delay, a setback to his ultimate victory. People knew that when John Hunter set out after something, it was only a matter of time until he got it. The Hun did not play to lose.

* * *

><p>Kirby drove his cart along toward town. The bushels of grain in the back made the donkeys slower, but they'd bring in much needed money and supplies as well. As he idly thought about what he needed most at the moment and what could wait another season, Kirby noticed a young woman carrying several heavy looking bags down the side of the road. A dog trotted at her heels.<p>

As he came alongside her, Kirby pulled his cart to a stop.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully, "Those bags look heavy. Need a lift?"

The woman paused for a moment as if in thought, then nodded, throwing the bags into the back. She pulled the dog up onto the front seat with her. The hood of her cloak fell back as she situated herself, revealing her bright red hair.

"Thank you," the young woman said with a grateful smile, pulling her hood back up.

Kirby urged the donkeys forward and nodded to her.

"It's no problem. Where are you headed?" he asked.

She was silent a moment before she replied, "As far as I have to go."

* * *

><p>This is your author speaking. Please make sure your tray tables and seat-backs are in their upright and locked positions. The action will be taking off shortly. As always, reviews not required, but much appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day. :D<p> 


	11. Desperate Measures

_A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to. - Gandalf. The Fellowship of The Ring. J.R.R. Tolkein_I am not a wizard and this chapter is far later than I intended it to be. If it is any consolation, my writing life for the past two weeks has consisted of nothing but this story- tying the scenes together, last minute rewrites, editing. I apologize for making you wait this long and those of you who continue to follow this story will have all my gratitude.  
>Now, I have made you wait long enough, I shan't keep you any longer! On with the story!<br>**(Oh, and before I forget, a mild warning in this chapter for references to ****alcohol use)**

* * *

><p>It was a rare town where their coming was the attraction. The traveling performers were much more used to being a side note to a larger celebration. But they'd scarcely had time to set up camp in Sir Leatherhead's field before curious townsfolk were venturing forth from the city hoping to see a show.<br>They were not disappointed.

"Tempus fenestram, aperire!"

Gasps and cheers filled the air as a mist began enveloping the staging area where Renet was performing. The audience was entranced as she told the past and future of a random member of the crowd. Arturo still did not know exactly how she did it and she refused to reveal the secret behind her act to the other members of the troupe. But he figured that she had a right to her secrets; after all, they had poached her from another show and if she had given those performers her playbook, her act might not be such a novelty anymore. Any man could understand the desire to protect one's means of making a living for the long run as well as the short.

Mikey smiled at Renet as she exited the stage. "You were great out there." He said, straightening out the front of his brightly colored tunic. He and the other acrobats were up next.

Renet grinned back at him as she took off her oddly shaped hat. "Thanks. Good luck out there. Although, with me warming up the crowd for you, I don't think you'll need it."

Mikey flashed her one of his trademark self-assured grins. "I may not need it, but I'd never turn down the well wishes of a lady." She giggled and he grinned even wider, filled with even more confidence for some reason as well as the desire to be extra awesome while Renet was watching him perform.

Arturo watched the interaction as he contemplated the choice placed before him. The acrobats flew through the air, relying upon their team members to catch them. It was not quite so dangerous as some feats he'd seen them perform, but any of the routines involving tosses and flips garnered some risk. The appearance of danger was necessary to the show. Arturo lowered his ears and sighed resignedly. He knew what his choice would be.

* * *

><p>April collapsed onto the mattress offered at one of the inns located in Dunfirth. Her pack made a dull thump as it fell to the floor. The day had been long, tiresome, and stressful. The cart ride had been an unexpected windfall, but it hadn't lasted forever and April's feet were sore from the walking she'd had to do after the kind farmer had arrived at his stop. Shelly padded up to the bed, licked her mistress' hand and flopped to the ground with an exhausted whine.<br>April smiled at the retriever, "Long day, huh girl?" a single thump of a tail against the wooden floor was her answer.

She hadn't started out with a particular destination in mind, but as the night led to morning and the morning dragged on into the day, April found her steps being drawn towards the crossroads at Dunfirth. It took a few more hours to remember that the town held more significance than its convenient location along the trade routes. In the weeks that Leonardo had been her patient he and Donatello had spent a great deal of time catching up. Out of her close proximity as his healer, April had been privy to many of Leonardo's stories and one stood out to her now. When he first set off from Dunfirth, Leo had asked the wife of the innkeeper- his former employer- to keep an eye out for his brothers. It was as good a place to start as any.

April sat up. Just one moment; start what exactly? Why was she doing this? If her suspicions were correct, she'd just been chased from her home because Lord Oroku's men had drawn some connection between her and Raphael through Donatello. The smart thing to do would be to forget her former apprentice, change her name, travel as far as her money would take her, and make a new life for herself doing what she loved. April glanced at Shelly; as if the dog could give her the answers she was looking for. The retriever merely opened its jaw in a doggy grin and thumped its tail against the floor a few times. April rolled her eyes with a smile and reached over to scratch the retriever behind the ears.

"I'm having an emotional and moral dilemma, Shelly. A lot of help you are." April joked, to which the 'unhelpful' canine licked her cheek. April chuckled half-heartedly.

She glanced at the door again. If she got involved now she'd best prepare herself to be in all the way, because what this family was involved in would suck her into more than just giving medical attention and a bit of mothering to a few teenagers. They wanted to be a family again- she knew that. April also knew that their father was in prison, one of them was an outlaw who kept the company of outlaws, one of them was still missing, and the two she had met didn't care a whit about any of that. They would do whatever it took to be a family again and if she wanted to help them, she'd be putting more than her home and career on the line; so she'd better be prepared to _help_ them. Losing her home might only be the beginning.

April bit her lip as she gazed at the door. Just beyond it lay the hallway, and at the end of that the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs were the people who just might know _something_ about Donatello's family. Finally she just sighed. If she was perfectly honest with herself she knew that she could never just run off and forget her apprentice and his family; if she did nothing to help them she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" She rose to her feet, squared her shoulders and marched determinedly towards the door. She thought of the soldiers likely tearing through years worth of notes and medical stores back at her little cabin. She thought of the little village which had abruptly been left without a healer. She thought of Donatello and Leonardo; having a solid home open to them had been good for both of them and now it was not only gone but dangerous. She thought of herself, running away from everything she'd built. If she was honest, there was more than a little vindictiveness in her decision as she pushed the door open.

April glanced back at Shelley who had already made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed and threw out one last comment to her silent companion.  
>"They ran me out of my home without a reason. I'm going to go give them one."<p>

* * *

><p>That night after the campfire, Arturo prepared to consult Martin about what the answer to Lord Mortu's offer should be. He was beginning to lean towards acceptance, even if it would mean setting some of their members up with different companies. It was dangerous, but Sir Leather head was right about Lord Oroku. He had to be stopped for everyone's sake.<p>

As the fire died down and everyone went their separate ways, Arturo approached Martin and his wife with a smile.

"Martin, Elsbeth!" he pulled the two of them up into a bear-hug, lifting them up off the ground. "Forgive me Elsbeth, but I must steal your husband for a few moments. There is something I must discuss with him." Arturo addressed the ferret-lady with an apologetic smile.

Elsbeth nodded, "Just don't keep him too long," she said with a coy glance in Martin's direction, "I'm not done with him yet." The way she walked away from them was clearly a calculated move to remind her husband why exactly he shouldn't stay away too long. Just in case he had forgotten.

"Alright Arturo, whatever you wanted to talk to me about, make it fast." Martin requested once they were alone.

"I'm afraid I can't promise that." Arturo replied, "It seems that the new opportunities we came to this land seeking have found us. But you may not like them, my friend."  
>Arturo launched into his explanation and his heart sank as he watched the reaction on Martin's face. He had been right.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey sat outside his tent, staring absent-mindedly up at the night sky and trying to make the good mood from earlier last as long as possible despite the heavy thoughts weighing on his mind. As he had nearly every night for the past three years, he could not help but think of his family. The same thoughts ran through his head over and over again, wondering where they were, if they were alright, if they were happy, if they were having any luck looking for one another, if he'd done the right thing staying with the troupe for so long, and on and on. Lately his biggest questions centered around whether he should really be on this side of the pass or not. True, this country was safer by far than Lord Oroku's lands would ever be, but what use was that without his family? Michelangelo was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Renet's approach until she draped a blanket over his shoulders and sat down next to him.<p>

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He said even though he hadn't shown any signs of being startled.

"Right. Next time I'll shout my blanket generosity it to the skies instead of just saying 'you look cold'." Renet replied with a smirk, "So what's got your brain running on overdrive?" she asked then noticed that Mikey had already gone back to thinking. "Or is it the usual?" she muttered sadly to herself before snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha-!" he exclaimed, jerked out of his thoughts for a second time that night.

Renet raised an eyebrow at him, "I can't help you if you don't even tell me what's wrong. Family again?" she surmised.

Mikey nodded, "I keep wondering if I really should be here. What are the odds that any of them wandered this far away from home?" he asked with a sigh.

"You did." Renet pointed out.

Mikey grimaced, "Yeah. I'm nomadic now. It's not that hard to imagine. But what if they aren't? What if they all found someplace cool and are just waiting around for me to show up?" He looked up at Renet, his expression begging for dismissal and was filled with relief when she rolled her eyes and snorted at his suggestion.

"Oh puh-lease! Michelangelo, you've got, like, two older brothers and a _twin_ out there and if they miss you half as much as you miss them, then they won't rest until they've found you." She reached down beside her and picked up an object she'd set down on the ground upon arriving, "It's totally a legit prediction. I brought the hat."

Mikey smiled, "Far be from me to argue with ridiculous-looking magic headgear."

Then, without really thinking it through, he leaned over and kissed his best friend on the cheek. He couldn't help it, really. She was always there for him when he needed her and she always knew just how to make him feel not so alone in the world… and the flickering embers of the campfires made her blonde hair _glow_. She didn't give him an odd look after he kissed her on the cheek for the first time ever, instead she just reached over and slipped her hand into his and leaned against his shoulder.  
>They sat there like that for a long time, watching the stars.<p>

* * *

><p>The bottle was halfway empty. For a long time after Martin left, Arturo had sat up in his wagon trying to think of how to tell Sir Leatherhead. It didn't help that he'd fallen back upon his old stress reliever to help him out. Arturo guiltily took another swig. He knew that he would feel it in the morning.<p>

Martin was right, of course, the risk was too great. It wasn't fair to ask so much of so many. His troupe relied on him to see them safely to their next performance. How could they trust him to do that if he agreed to Sir Leatherhead's proposal? Arturo growled in frustration. The air was growing stale in his wagon. He staggered to the window and opened the shutters. Most of the fires had died down to embers and been banked for the night. The troupe slept safely, peacefully, trustingly. Arturo let out a defeated sigh. He gathered up his resolve as he steeled himself for the task he would have to perform the next day.

The next morning came too soon. Arturo woke with a hangover and no answers. He still had a meeting with Sir Leatherhead that afternoon and nothing to give him but a half-hearted refusal. For the first time since he took over the position, he found himself wishing he was not the leader of the troupe. In the days when he was young, before he accepted all that responsibility, he could have just quit and accepted the offer.

As he wandered the camp covering his melancholy and hangover, his gaze rested on two of the youngest performers making breakfast together. It was nothing odd. Michelangelo and Renet often pooled their resources at mealtimes as did many of members of the troupe. Perhaps it was the way he had only just been reminiscing about his youth. Perhaps it was nothing.

However, as desperate men often do, Arturo began to grasp at straws, to put together pieces of a puzzle that barely fits. Michelangelo's past; his friendship with Renet; the way Renet had always been so secretive about her act, just in case she were to ever leave; the wrongs done to Michelangelo's family. It was perfect. He himself could not leave and he could not put the troupe in such danger. But what if he convinced someone else to go in his stead? Someone who had every reason to desire Lord Oroku's fall from power.

Arturo knew exactly where he was having breakfast that morning.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope that was worth at least some of the wait. If that still didn't satisfy your Brother Quest cravings, check out the deleted prologue posted in The Scenic Route on my profile, if you haven't already (yes, it's a shameless plug... your point?)<p>

A big thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, or followed. And a huge thank you again to everyone who is still reading.  
>Now to start work on the next chapter. See you again in May!... Hahaha... I'm kidding. It was a joke! Hey, what are you doing with those pitchforks...<p> 


	12. Detours and Decisions

This chapter is long overdue. For that, I apologize. I've recently had some health problems and the death of my grandfather to keep me away from the keyboard. Thank you to everyone still reading and to those of you who took the time to message me asking about this story. It means a lot. I sincerely hope that I've been able to turn out something that was worth the wait.

* * *

><p>April O'Neil pulled her new cloak tighter around her and ducked her head as several of Lord Oroku's soldiers passed through the Crossroads at Dunfirth. She focused deliberately on her ongoing argument with the cobbler over the price of the sturdy boots to get her over the pass. Her meager store of coins had been mostly used up by her stay at the inn and the supplies required to make the journey across the mountains. She'd have to find a place to temporarily set up shop if she hoped to be able to support Michelangelo when she found him.<p>

The soldiers didn't linger and April was able to finalize her purchase (at a bargain) and be on her way back to the inn that had been her home for the past three days. Shelly greeted her at the door to her room, tail wagging.

"Well girl, that's the last of it." April greeted as she closed the door behind her and dropped the boots next to her pile of supplies, "We should be able to leave in the morning." Shelly whuffed, reaching up to paw April in the leg. The former apothecary held back a laugh as she shushed her dog firmly, but patted her on the head all the same.

"That's right, we're going downstairs for dinner. Be patient, will you?" Shelly whuffed again. "And _quiet_ hmm?"

Five minutes later April was sitting on the step leading up to the kitchen door, watching as Shelly gobbled down her meal of table scraps. The innkeepers had been kind to the two of them, especially after she had revealed their mutual connection to a particular family of turtles, but there wasn't much that anyone could do to make Shelly welcome among the other patrons as they ate.

"Are you sure you're comfortable out here?"

April hadn't heard Sarah approach. The innkeeper's wife asked her that at nearly every meal and April always responded with, "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for the meal." Before breaking off a chunk of her roll and tossing it to Shelly. The dog happily gobbled down the scrap of bread and looked up with a tongue-lolling smile, eyes shining in the hope of more. Sarah leaned over and Shelly's attention was momentarily distracted by the kindly woman who patted her head and scratched behind the ears.

"She really is such a friendly thing." Sarah remarked.

April nodded, "I've had her since she was a pup."

"So she comes from good stock?" Sarah asked after a few moments of lavishing affection upon the oh so willing retriever.

The apothecary laughed, "I honestly have no idea. Shelly and Don are two of a kind. They came to me the same way: as patients. Then they just never left and I was more than happy to let them stay." She didn't finish the thought, thinking about the last time she'd seen Donatello, how sad she'd been to see him go and how empty what had once been a very small house felt. She wondered if he and Leonardo were still on the road or if they'd had any luck finding Raphael.

"Michelangelo will love you." Sarah was speaking to Shelly and it snapped April out of her musings. She resumed eating her soup and Sarah turned her attention back to April. "You know, I am glad that you are the one going to find him. He has heard so little and you know so much." Sarah said to her with a smile.

April shook her head, "My news may be better than none, but I am a poor substitute for a brother."

"Do you really think so low of yourself?" Sarah asked, a raised eyebrow expressing her doubt.

There was silence for several moments before April shook her head, "No. Not really. Any news is better than none I suppose. I just wish I _was_ bringing him a brother." April moped.

"You'll be bringing him _to_ a brother. That will be almost as good." Sarah argued.

April thought about what Donatello's reaction would be when he saw her stroll up with his twin. She grinned. "Yeah. Almost."

* * *

><p>It was slow going as Raphael led Donatello through the thick underbrush into the heart of the forest. Donatello was not as adept as Raphael at covering his tracks, though he did as he had been told and kept conversation to a minimum to avoid attracting the attention of bounty hunters. Raphael wove his way through the shrubbery, still remaining silent even though they were most likely past the circles that the hunters traveled. He glanced back and rolled his eyes. Donatello had stopped for what was likely the fifth time. Raphael doubled back.<p>

"Would you put those down and come on?" he huffed.

Donatello held up the plants, "Raph, there's a whole _patch_ of these. I've only ever seen one or two stems at a time. It'll just take a second to grab a few."

"Yeah, that's nice. _Come on!"_ Raph hauled Donatello up and pulled him along the trail.

Donatello angrily jerked his arm out of his brother's hand, "What if those kids are sick? Hmm? You didn't bring me along for a meet and greet. Now, this is what I _do_, so if you'd be so kind, could you maybe wait for maybe thirty seconds and let me do my _job_!" Don was breathing heavily by the time he was finished, glaring at his older brother, daring him to say stop him.

Finally Raph just held up his hands, "Okay. Get your leaves." Don looked as though he could hardly believe it, like he had been ready for a bigger fight.

"We can't stay in one place for long, Don. You'd better hurry your shell up if still want those herbs." Raph deadpanned. Donnie snapped out of his euphoria and turned back to gathering up the medicine. Raphael smiled to himself. Whoever this 'April' woman was, he'd make sure to thank her one day.

* * *

><p>Angel sat calmly, observing the children at work in the kitchen garden and listening to the forest just beyond the cracked and crumbling walls surrounding their refuge. Sometimes she wished that she could live in the main camp, closer to the action and excitement. What she wouldn't give to be a part of just one raid. But overall, she was happy here at the orphanage helping Mary and sitting in trees on what she called guard duty, but was really just babysitting.<p>

There was a shriek from one of the children and Angel jumped down from the tree, primed to fend off Lord Oroku's soldiers. However, she put her knife away when she saw that it was just Mattie putting bugs down Lionel's shirt.

"But you're a lizard! You _like_ bugs!" Mattie protested as Lionel danced around, tail twitching in discomfort, trying to get the bugs to fall out of his shirt.

"Hey!" Angel barked, causing every child but Lionel to freeze, "Mattie, what have I told you about this?" she said indicating the still twitching Lionel, "What have Mrs. Mary and I told you about putting bugs in other people's clothes?"

Mattie hung her head, "To not to." she replied, properly penitent.

Angel knelt down and helped Lionel pull his shirt over his head then shook it out, frowning at the worms that fell to the ground.

"Go inside and help Mary." She told the child, "And if I find out you went off to play in the woods again, I'll make sure you clean the chicken coop every day for a month." The little girl scampered off, ears flat and tail dragging in the dirt.

Lionel was still twitching. There were other children nearby trying not to laugh.

"Would you like to stand watch with me, Lionel?" Angel asked the boy. He looked up at her hopefully and she smiled at him. He nodded hesitantly. Angel took his hand and they walked back to the tree.

"You go ahead and climb up. I'll give you a boost." She said, leaning down and cupping her hands to help Lionel reach the first branch. After he was safely situated on the first branch, she started to pull herself up. A bird called out. Angel froze. Three sparrows took flight. She whistled twice and the smaller children dropped their tools and ran inside. The older ones (the ones who were closer to being her contemporaries than her charges) fanned out into the brush. Lionel looked down at her fearfully.

"Jump down, I'll catch you." She said. He nearly knocked her over, but she caught him and set him safely on the ground. She watched him hurry off towards the house, making sure that he made to the safety of the garden wall, and then she turned her attention to the woods. There was someone coming. She could feel it with an instinct born of skills acquired so long ago she was hardly conscious of them anymore.

Tentatively, she called for identification. "_Friend or Foe?_" the signal whistle asked. If they didn't give an answer, Angel would have to defend the children. She had a hand on her knife, ready for whatever may come.

_"Friends approaching."_ The answering whistle sang through the trees, almost indistinguishable from a bird-call if one didn't know what they were listening for. Angel hurried to the field and sounded the all-clear. Then she headed off in the direction of the visitors.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Donatello asked as Raphael suddenly let out a sequence of whistles.<p>

"You didn't hear that?" Raphael sounded confused. Donatello merely shook his head. "We're almost there. That was a signal." Raph explained.

Don nodded, understanding, "Ah. So that they know we're coming."

Raph chuckled at that, "They already knew we were coming. That was just identification so the sentry wouldn't attack us."

Don stopped short. There were many things about Raphael, the trained fighter and member of the resistance, that were so very different than the older brother he remembered. "I don't suppose Mikey and I will be sneaking up on you anymore. _I_ didn't even hear that signal." Don commented with the half-smile he wore when speaking of his twin.

"Who's the greenhorn?" a human girl about Don's age emerged from the brush, startling him.

Raphael grinned. "Angela, this is my brother, Donatello. Leo's back at camp."

Immediately she reached over to pat him on the shell, a genuine smile lit up her face. "You did it, man. That's great!"

Despite himself, Raph grinned back. There really wasn't much else to be said. "Yup, just Mikey left to find." He pulled Don into a headlock and gave him a noogie, "It should be easier with the rest of us working together." He said half to her and half to Donatello.

"Let go of me, Raph!" Don cried indignantly, pulling himself out of the headlock to glare good-naturedly at his brother. "Why do you still feel the need to do that?" he asked trying his best to look as though he hadn't missed Raphael's rough-housing.

Raphael just smirked. He couldn't draw attention to the fact that, for one blissful moment, he had forgotten the way things were supposed to be. In his joy at having his brother beside him again, he forgot that it was supposed to be _brothers_. Donatello and Michelangelo had always been inseparable; the two of them teaming up to make the perfect counter to Raphael's good-natured teasing. But Michelangelo wasn't there to retaliate and Raph knew that Donnie felt the absence infinitely sharper than he did. So he just grinned and grabbed Don's wrist before he had a chance to straighten his shirt, dragging him the last few yards out of the forest.

The thick foliage ended abruptly and the wide clearing opened up before them. There were the kitchen gardens, the tiny orchard, and the pen Raph had labored over all last summer with the chickens pecking away at the ground and the goat lazily chewing its cud. Angel stuck her fingers in her mouth and gave a long whistle. Children spilled out of the house- the re-purposed and rebuilt ruin of an old church. As soon as they set eyes on Raphael, there was a stampede and within seconds the visitors were surrounded by a crowd of excited children.

All of the kids were talking at once, clamoring for Raphael's attention. Finally he just put up his hands, "Whoa! Whoa! One at a time, small-fries! We're gonna be here all day." He assured his fans. A little raccoon waved her hand in the air, tail twitching wildly. She was unable to hold in her question, "Raph? Who's that?" she pointed to Donatello. A murmur of assent rippled through the pack of youngsters. They all wanted to know.

Raph threw his arm over Don's shoulders. "This is my little brother, Donnie. We just found him in the woods; he wanted to come and say hi. Now, who can help me find Mrs. M?" A dozen hands went up and Raph let the entire mob of children lead the way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sir Leatherhead stared at the two children sitting across the table from him. They were quite obviously nervous, fidgeting in their seats. He turned his reproachful gaze to Arturo.<p>

"These children have volunteered for the mission?" he asked cautiously. Although he considered Arturo a friend and ally, Leatherhead did not fool himself into thinking that their sporadic meetings and letters through the years meant that he understood the bear. Obviously he did not if his friend thought that it was appropriate to enlist others- barely more than children- in the task he had been asked to perform.

"Yes, sir!" The turtle responded for his employer, the determined set to his jaw looking oddly at home on his face despite his youthfulness. The girl beside him nodded, though her expressions were more guarded. Arturo had the decency to look chagrined and mumbled something about overlapping goals and self-sufficiency.

Leatherhead nodded, though he was reluctant to allow the children to put themselves in harm's way, he realized that Arturo would have never brought them to him if he did not think that they were up to the challenge. He was reckless, not stupid.

"I think it would be for the best if the confidential information were kept between the… er, agents and myself." Leatherhead told Arturo, "I will see you later." The dismissal was obvious. Arturo stood and slowly exited the room, shooting one last pained glance at the children before he shut the door.

"When do we leave?" the girl asked.

Leatherhead smiled at her, "Not until you know what your mission is." He replied.

She blushed. "Right, I totally knew that."

The young turtle cleared his throat, "So… what _is_ our mission? I know we're going back to Lord Oroku's land, but why?"

"That," Leatherhead said, pulling a roll of parchment out of his jacket, "is a good question." He unfurled the parchment on the table, revealing a map. "For several years now, Lord Oroku's military has patrolled the borders." He pointed to several outposts along the border. "They tell tales of thieves and bandits on the roads, claiming to be looking out for the interests of the people. We believe that he means to make us complacent to his presence before he strikes. However, the troops remain within his borders and any action we take would be an aggressive move towards all out war."

"Okay… so where do we come in? You don't expect us to, like, start taking out whole military installations, do you?" Renet asked cautiously.

Leatherhead chuckled, "No. Definitely not. There are already forces within Lord Oroku's lands who are much better equipped to do just that. We would like you to make contact with those forces for us. Officially, we cannot promise anything. But if there were to be a shift in power… we would lend our support in any way we can to keep the balance tilted away from Oroku."

"I'm in. So where do we find these 'forces'?" Michelangelo remarked.

Leatherhead cast a concerned glance at the teenager. "You do understand that it will be very dangerous? We cannot extend aid to you if you are incarcerated in Lord Oroku's territory. You are under no obligation to accept this mission." He stated calmly.

Michelangelo fixed the ambassador with a rare, serious gaze. "Dude, I lost my family because of Lord Oroku. Getting him out of power might help me find them. I'm in."

Sir Leatherhead turned to Renet, raising his eyebrows, asking a clear 'and you as well'.

Renet nodded and put her arm around Mikey's shoulders. "I know a good cause when I see one." She said with a smile.

The ambassador sighed. He would have preferred not to put the young people into danger, but they he could not deny them the opportunity to do what they felt was right. "Very well." he said, pulling a few more papers from his pockets and laying them out on the table, "Here is what you will need to know..."

* * *

><p>Sorry again about the wait. I'm not promising a deadline for the next chapter, but I hope to have it out in much quicker time than this one. Thank you so much for reading!<p> 


	13. The Inevitable

**(Change is) Inevitable**

I'm still alive! And so is this story. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, and messaged me about this. I've come out on the other side of a pretty rough patch and you guys helped me to see my way back to the story. So this one goes out to you, reader. And not just because it's got some stuff in here that's been a long time coming. ;)  
>Now, finally, at last, it's time to sit back and enjoy the ride<p>

* * *

><p>The chains grew taut, the bolts that held them fast to the prison wall strained under the pressure. Traximus smiled. His strength had returned.<br>Footsteps echoed in the hall outside. Meal time. The Triceraton warrior wrapped himself in the thin blanket and prostrated himself on the dirty straw. As the door opened, he let out a weak cough. The guard sniffed, holding a handkerchief over his face to ward off the supposed contagion as he dropped a dish of runny gruel on the floor. Traximus reached out for it, but his arm fell to the floor, his limp hand nearly tipping the bowl over. The guard looked upon him with disgust and gingerly kicked the dish closer to the prisoner. "Won't be long now." He muttered as he slammed the door.

Traximus picked himself up off of the floor, licking the nasty excuse for food off of his fingers. His grin was positively feral as he shed the blanket to reveal the muscular bulk he had been hiding.

"No indeed." He growled, "It won't be long now."

* * *

><p>"Thought I'd find you out here."<p>

Leo looked up in surprise at the voice of Raphael's friend Casey peering at him through the bushes.

"I just needed to get away to think. Your camp is very nice, but I haven't lived in anything so closely resembling a town for quite some time." Leo explained, returning his attention to the blade he was cleaning. Casey laughed out loud.

"That's a good one!" he proclaimed, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes when he was finished, "First time I've ever heard our camp compared to a town. What, were you a hermit or somethin'?" The outlaw teased.

Leo smiled both at the joking and at the memories of both his childhood and the time he'd spent in training, "Close, but not quite. Did you seek me out expressly to poke fun, Casey, or is there some purpose to this conversation?" He asked.

The vigilante grew silent. Leo paused and looked up. Casey was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked, growing concerned. He knew that Raph had taken Donatello with him to visit some hidden sanctuary that morning. Had something gone wrong on the way back?

"No, not really. I just wanted to talk to ya is all." Casey replied awkwardly. Leo scooted over. Considering that he was sitting on the ground, it was the best he could do towards offering the man a seat. Casey lowered himself onto the ground and let out a big sigh as he built up his nerve.  
>"You found us 'cause of that poster, right." It wasn't a question but Leo nodded anyways. "So you read everything they said about us." Not a question either.<p>

Leo shook his head. "Neither of us believes a word of it, if that's what you're worried about. Yes, what you do isn't exactly legal but what Oroku does isn't exactly _right_."

"Yeah." Casey agreed, "Everything they said about your brother is bogus. And most of the stuff they said about me too. But I'm a little surprised you never asked about it, especially the bottom of my list."

Leo tried not to visibly wince. Offences were always listed by level of severity, least severe at the top and the worst at the bottom. He had, of course, read through both Casey and Raph's lists.  
>"My brother trusts you. The least I can do is give you the benefit of the doubt." He explained.<p>

"I appreciate that. But I don't deserve it. Raph knows and I told him that if he didn't tell you that I would: that piece of the poster is true. I am a murderer."

It was an unconscious movement, but Leo found himself in a subtle defensive stance.

"I did it once and I don't plan on doing it again." Casey continued, oblivious to Leo's reaction. "I ain't sorry though." His hands curled into fists. "One of Hun's men killed my Dad. It was an accident. I coulda tried to find forgiveness or somethin' if he hadn't tried to hurt Angel too. He won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"Why are you telling me this?" Leo asked.

Casey shot him a look that appeared to be more of a grimace than the flippant smirk he was trying for.  
>"I just figured you had a right to know before trusting me with your family."<p>

Leo nodded. "I appreciate your candor." He said, "But I trust Raph's judgment. If he trusts you, then I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." That didn't mean that he wouldn't be watching the man.

* * *

><p>The wagon rattled along, drawing curious looks from passers-by.<p>

"You'd think Sir Leatherhead would have chosen someone a bit more… subtle." Mikey commented.

Renet elbowed him in the side, "Don't mention him. We're supposed to be on a _secret mission_."

"I'm just saying. Your wagon isn't exactly the spy-mobile." Mikey shrugged, earning himself a glare. He held up his hands, "Hey now, I was just saying that the bright colors aren't exactly likely to go unnoticed."

"Relax," Renet reassured him, "We don't have to go unnoticed, we just have to be inconspicuous."

They looked at each other and both of them started laughing.

"No," Mikey replied, wiping tears from his eyes, "No really. How are we going to do this?"

Renet shrugged. "I figured we do what we normally do while traveling. Being a performer is enough, isn't it?"

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

><p>April trudged up the mountain pass. The donkey's lead-rope felt heavy in her hands. She watched enviously as Shelly shot ahead of her, tongue lolling and ears flapping. Up ahead the path joined up with a small stream to meander through a meadow. A number of people had already set up camp there. After a quick calculation regarding the amount of supplies she carried, April decided that she would do the same.<p>

"Shelly!" she called. The Labrador was already meandering through the makeshift camp, begging affection from any willing to dote on her. April quickened her pace as her dog disappeared among the tents of the makeshift camp.  
>"Shelly! Don't bother the people!" she shouted, then sighed in resignation and began to run.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikey and Renet had found come across a random assortment of people in their journey back through the mountains. The entire group of strangers had made the unspoken decision that the trip was safer in numbers. And, though they did miss their friends, the trip had become not too unfamiliar. They had decided to lend the use of their wagon to a very pregnant woman who, despite her husband's protests, was determined to make it back to her hometown in time for her sister's wedding. The entire party had come to a halt at around noon when the woman went into labor. Now her husband paced outside the wagon, ears flat against his head and his tail twitching. A few of the other women (including Renet) were inside the wagon trying to help. The men were outside boiling water and washing linens. There were a few taking the pooled supplies and making a stew, Mikey among them. Focusing on providing a meal gave him a distraction from the messy business going on inside the wagon. As he was gathering herbs to season the stew with, another distraction presented itself in the form of a happily barking dog. The golden retriever jumped up to greet him and, catching Mikey off-guard, bowled him over. He lay there in the grass as the dog licked his face.<p>

"Hey!" he cried out laughing, "That tickles!"

Preoccupied with the dog, Mikey didn't notice the woman loping across the meadow towards him until the dog cocked its head and ran towards her. Mikey, having found somebody fun to play with, automatically followed.

"I am _so_ sorry!" The woman apologized. "She's really a good girl usually. She just gets a little overexcited around new people sometimes…"

Mikey smiled at her, "No harm no foul." He reassured, "The stew is gonna have to go without the basil, but honestly, she was the most fun I've had all day."

The sound of Emma having another contraction ripped through the air and Mikey winced. The woman's eyes grew wide. "What's happening?" she asked, already following the noise toward the wagon.

"There's a lady having a baby in our wagon…" Mikey answered somewhat uncomfortably. The red-headed woman hurried her pace.

"I'm an apothecary. Show me the way and I can help." She said, already beginning to root around in her bag. As they reached the wagon she tossed a bundle of something at Mikey. "Make some tea with that." She ordered, disappearing into the wagon, leaving both Mikey and the dog outside.

"It was nice to meet you too." Mikey muttered bemusedly, then set about the task of making the lady's tea.

* * *

><p>A loud crash woke Splinter from his fitful sleep. In the corner of his darkened cell, he turned his ears towards the door, trying to pick up the details of what was going on. The door to his cell squeaked, then groaned.<p>

"I would move back, if I were you." A deep voice boomed from the other side. Splinter's eyes widened, and he pressed himself against the wall just as the door came crashing down. A Triceraton loomed in the doorway. Out of instinct, Splinter pulled himself up into a fighting stance.

"If you have come to kill me, I suggest you go to Lord Oroku. I am told that there is a line." He stated, leveling his gaze upon the intruder. The Triceraton's lips quirked upwards into a smile.

"And if I am here to free you?" he asked.

* * *

><p>The babies were born in the wee hours of the morning.<p>

"You did wonderfully." April told the new mother, handing her the two little swaddled bundles, one at a time. The rabbit looked up at her with a tired but perfectly content gaze.

"I have you to thank for it. For them." She pulled her children closer to her breast.

"I'm only doing my job." April said, "Now, let them eat and then I think all _three_ of you could use some rest."  
>The woman nodded and April packed her bag back together just as the father burst through the door. She repeated her instructions to him and, with a sigh of relief, slipped out of the wagon.<p>

"Here." A mug of tea was thrust at her. She looked up to see a pleasant-looking turtle lad offering her both a cup of tea and a bowl of breakfast. Wordlessly, she took both, nodding her thanks at him.

"Renet said that you'd be so tired that all you'd want to do is sleep. I mean, _she's_ tired and she didn't stay up all night. But I figured that you might want something to eat before you crash. Also, I wanted to say thanks and all. For that." He nodded towards the wagon. "Nobody was saying it, but I don't think we had much idea what to do for her. Then you came along."

April was sitting down on the ground eating by this point. The turtle had joined her.

"Oh, and your dog is really nice. She really likes you. She stayed by the wagon all night. She's sleeping in the tent with Renet. What's her name? Renet wouldn't let me name her because she said that you probably already gave her a name, so I've just been calling her 'girl' and 'good dog'." He shrugged. April wondered if it was his increased lung capacity that gave him the ability to ramble on without stopping. Something was whispering to her from the back of her brain, but she was too tired to listen. The grain-mush actually tasted pretty good and the tea warmed her from the inside out. She told the boy so and he beamed at her.

"Is there someplace that I could get some rest?" she asked, badly suppressing a yawn.

The turtle started. "Oh. Yeah. Duh." He facepalmed, "That's why I was waiting for you. Except it took longer than I thought it would so I made some breakfast and I forgot that's why I was out here in the first place." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to her feet, "This way! You can use our tent. It's big enough, and your dog is already bunked there and we moved most of your stuff there too. Since you were busy and all." He led her to a plain, well-used, and slightly patched tent. "Here you go! Thanks again for the… that." He indicated the wagon again. Sleep as long as you like. We're probably going to stay here for the day. G'night. I mean morning." He finished.

Gratefully, April entered the tent, ready to collapse. Shelly lifted her head and wandered over from her place next to a soundly sleeping blonde. There was another bedroll spread out on the ground, likely belonging to the turtle boy (he had called it 'our' tent) and April sank down onto it. Shelly curled up next to her and April blissfully drifted off into the sound sleep of the weary.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry that it took this long. To those of you who stick with me: Thank you. To those of you who are new: welcome to the madness.<p> 


End file.
